


Goodbye

by fadeout



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Happy Ending?, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Police, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeout/pseuds/fadeout
Summary: The police in Ikebukuro are far from stupid. They are far from slow. They know exactly what happens, and they know exactly when it happens, after all they have me. The police know that there is no way to completely rid the city of the colour gangs, however, they know it is possible to keep their activities from affecting too much of the general public. They use me; every problem the city has ever faced was taken care of by me. Saika, the yakuza, climbing suicide rates, Heiwajima Shizuo, the Russian assassins, everything, I handled them all. No one will ever know. I, Orihara Izaya, can never let them know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mikado knows Kida is Bakyura and the Yellow Scarves Leader and vice-versa.
> 
> Anri does not know, and no one knows she is the leader of the Slashers.
> 
> (I hope to update this regularly. Sorry if I don't. It is not fully complete.)

**March 31 st, 4:16 p.m. - Shinjuku Hotel**

ORIHARA IZAYA’S POV

The police in Ikebukuro are far from stupid. They are far from slow. They know exactly what happens, and they know exactly when it happens, after all they have me. The police know that there is no way to completely rid the city of the colour gangs, however, they know it is possible to keep their activities from affecting too much of the general public. They use me; every problem the city has ever faced was taken care of by me. Saika, the yakuza, climbing suicide rates, Heiwajima Shizuo, the Russian assassins, everything, I handled them all. No one will ever know. I, Orihara Izaya, can never let them know.

I watch over Ikebukuro from the shadows, manipulating the people of the city as if they were pieces of my game. I keep the general public safe and I keep the underworld from causing too much damage. This is who I am, but no one will ever know.

“Orihara-san, good work with the Slasher case. However, next time we would prefer it if we had an actual suspect. The public won’t believe us if there is no proof that it’s over.” The man said calmly looking at me as if this was normal, and it was. I was used to Officer Naoki Kichirou, my “boss”, having “high” expectations of me. Sure getting proof that Niekawa Haruna was the Slasher would be easy, but I’m not one to condemn a teenage girl, regardless of what everyone thought.

“Naoki-san~ you really must think my job is such a breeze. If the police had wanted the perpetrator then maybe they should find them instead.” I said while standing, ”If that is all you needed from me today, then you really must be going. Ah, I am so busy~. After all someone needs to manage Ikebukuro if the police can’t.” As if on cue one of my multiple phones rang. I turned away from the officer and proceeded to pick up the call.

“Namie-chan~! Did you miss me already?”

“Don’t be stupid. I’m calling to tell you that I finished organizing the files and I left them on your desk. So I’m done for the day. Goodbye.” With that the cold secretary hung up.

“HAHAHAHA! Was Namie-chan worried about me? This is why I love humans they are so interesting.” I had spent a better part of an hour talking with Naoki, it seems the police were mad and are starting to think that I have changed my mind about helping them. Namie seemed to have noticed this meeting went on longer than the others and she must have been worried. If she had left the files on my desk there was no reason for her to go out of the way to call me.

I vaguely hear the sound of the door quietly being shut behind me. Finally Naoki was gone. Sighing I fall into one of the hotel chairs, after all there is no way I can meet the police at my house or office. I wait until I am sure that Naoki is long gone before I return to my office. It seems today is going to be another long day.

By the time six o’clock came around, I had finished answering most of the emails from clients and decided to go pay a visit to the blond ex-bartender that roams the streets of Ikebukuro.

Now most people may think that I hate the blond, but no that’s as far from the truth as it could get. I hate how people flock towards him when it is obvious he is a monster. I hate how people try to know him and they are willing to give him a second chance but condemn me from the start. I hate how he pushes people away only for them to come back. I hate how seeing him reminds me of how lonely I am.  But I do not hate him. I could never hate him. I’m simply one of the many humans who flock to him.

“Shizu-chan~” I call out to my favourite blonde, “I’m surprised a monster like you is allowed out of his cage and around my precious humans.”

“IIIZZZZAAYYYAAA-KUUNNNN” I hear him roar behind me as I plan the best possible route for the ex-bartender to take out his rage.

I love the chase that ensues between Shizu-chan and I, but at the end of the day it’s just another one of my jobs. The blond was temperamental and caused too much damage to the city, my job was to contain the excess rage into unused alleyways or parts of the city that would have been torn down anyway. As unpredictable as the blond is, I knew he would always chase me, which is one constant that helps when dealing with him.

 

* * *

 

**March 31 st, 11:13 p.m. – Orihara Izaya’s Shinjuku Apartment**

When I came home that night I wondered if all this would ever be over. If I would ever have the chance for people to see me for whom I really am, rather than for the mask I wear.

Ha, probably not, I have been written off from the start. Why would anyone think that the informant of Shinjuku, the bastard, would have a heart? Why do I even keep trying?

I gaze out the window and the answer comes to me.

For my beloved humans, I must keep them safe. Even if they hate me, I will protect them with my love. Even if they reject me, I’ll watch over them. Those innocent of the underworld of Ikebukuro should not be dragged down. They should be protected. If I’m not there to protect them, then who will?

My phone buzzed interrupting my epiphany, it was Naoki. What could he possibly want now?

**FROM: Florist 11:20 p.m.**

[Orihara-kun, we have decided to take you off the case of the Black Rider. You have stated that she was harmless, however, it has come to our attention that she uses her shadow like powers to harm the citizens of Ikebukuro. You do not need to worry about the Black Rider anymore. We shall deal with her ourselves. That is all.]

What? No, this can’t be happening! I have to keep Celty safe, for Shinra. I promised. What are they going to do? Will they try to catch her? How do they plan on accomplishing that? If they catch her body will they send her to Nebula?

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm down. If I want to keep Celty safe I have to keep her out of Ikebukuro for the time being. Where can I send her?

Wait, I was going to meet a client in Miyazaki, I can get Celty to meet him instead. She’ll have to drive there and back since she can’t get a passport, that would give me a couple of days to figure out how to deal with whatever the cops have planned. I shall message Celty now so she’ll be ready to leave in the morning.

**TO: Mail Man 11:25 p.m.**

[Celty-san~ I have a job for you!!!!! You’ll be going on a trip. YAY! <(^=^<) Be at my apartment in Shinjuku at 6:00 a.m. sharp! See you~~~~]

**FROM: Mail Man 11:27 p.m.**

[Izaya, you said you would give me the weekend off for Shinra’s birthday!]

Damn, I forgot! Today is March 31. Sunday is Shinra’s birthday; he and Celty were planning on taking the weekend off too. Well, I could just send them together. Shinra needs time to relax, especially since he deals with Shizu-chan and I all the time. A couple days off work will do him some good.

**TO: Mail Man 11:29 p.m.**

[This job cannot wait. Sorry~ (m;_ _)m Take Shinra with you, I will arrange an all expenses paid trip and a hotel for the two of you to stay.]

I didn’t get a reply so I’m assuming she’s either fine with it or confused by my slight change in demeanor.

* * *

 

**Tsukumoya Shinichi’s Chatroom**

**Zeus, reborn**

**Zeus  
**

[Hello, I hear you are an information broker that rivals all others.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[What an interesting statement and what is it that you need Zeus-san?]

**Zeus**

[I need information on Orihara Izaya. Money is not an object. I would like any and all information that you have on him.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[Hmm… Orihara-san? Now what would you want with him.]

**Zeus**

[Shinichi-san, I am not paying you to question my motives. Of course, if you are as good as they say then you can figure it out yourself. Give me the information I want or I will find another information broker.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[If you want to leave then that is your choice. I will provide the information that you require, but understand that I have no obligation to listen to your whining. Also if you do leave, I wish you luck on finding another information broker.]

**Zeus**

[I will take your words under consideration. I shall be back again soon.]

**Zeus, Confirmed Dead**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[I will be awaiting your response it seems…]

  **Tsukumoya Shinichi, Confirmed Dead**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**April 1 st, 6:13 a.m. – Orihara Izaya’s Shinjuku Apartment**

ORIHARA IZAYA POV

“What are you planning Orihara-kun?” Shinra asks me after I explain the job to Celty. “What could you possibly gain from sending us out of Ikebukuro?”

“Oh Shinra~! You worry too much, I’m simply getting Celty to do an urgent job for me while I work on something here!”

Shinra, please just go. I need you two gone from Ikebukuro before the police come.

“All right… just be safe. Ok Orihara-kun? I won’t be here to stitch you up if Shizuo does anything to you.”

“Don’t worry about me Shinra! I could never lose to a monster like Shizu-chan~” I laugh loudly.

_Now please hurry up and leave Shinra._

It seems Shinra finally got the hint and left with Celty, who had my credit card.

Last night while hacking the police department’s mainframe I found out that they were getting Kuzuhara Kinnosuke to deal with Celty. He’s an infamous motorcycle cop who is known for pulling crazy stunts to catch his “prey”. Nevertheless, everyone has his or her own weaknesses, and I just happen to know Kuzuhara’s. If I can have a talk with Officer Kuzuhara before he officially starts “work” it might help put things in perspective.

I may love all my humans, however, those who try to hurt the ones I care about get no sympathy. Nakura-san is a perfect example of that. This maybe unfair to them but it is to be known that no one crosses Orihara Izaya.

A knock on the door brought me out of my musings.

Ah, that must be Kuzuhara. It’s not even seven, he seems eager to start work today. I wonder how much that’ll change by the end of our conversation.

I open the door for Kuzuhara, as my secretary won’t be here for another hour, and let him in.

“Oh Kuzu-chan~! What a surprise!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t call me that Orihara-san.” He said irritably as he pushes me aside and walks in. “Where is the Black Rider?”

“Straight to business as usual, you never change Kuzu-chan! I haven’t even offered you anything to drink yet.”

“Orihara-san, I am not here to be part of your little games. I am only here because my boss says you have some information for me. So stop the chatter, I have a job to do, a honourable one. Something you wouldn’t understand.”

Although I work for the police, only a few of the actual members know. Kuzuhara is not one of them.

“Ne, Kuzu-chan. You have two sons, right? Ones that you love very much it seems. A niece as well I’ve heard. If something were to happen to any of them because of you, you would be in a very dark place, wouldn’t you? Ah~ but you are so proud of your job! I’m sure regardless of the consequence you would fulfill your job to the best of your abilities. Even so, I ask, do you really want to know where the Black Rider is?”

“What do you want from me Orihara?” The anger emanating from Kuzuhara was palpable.

“Oh, poor Kuzu-chan. Did I upset you? I don’t want much, just keep away from the Black Rider.”

“What? Are you telling me to abandon my job? Maybe you don’t understand what it is like to have a proper career, but I can’t just NOT do what I am told.”

“HAHAHA, silly Kuzu-chan~! I’m not expecting you to _abandon_ your job. Just never be able to complete it. You will pretend to try your hardest to capture the Black Rider but, you will not actually detain her. If you do, there are some children I know of that would be perfect in the sex slave industry.” I said while giving him my coldest smirk.

“You’re a bastard, Orihara! One day you’ll get what’s coming to you! One day I’ll make sure you’ll get a double life sentence without bail!” With that Kuzuhara stormed out, or at least tried to. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into my house.

“Where do you think you are going? I know you were recording this conversation, I’m sorry but you’ll have to delete that before I allow you to leave.”

Kuzuhara must genuinely think I am an idiot if he believed that I didn’t realize he was recording this conversation. Heh, but this is why humans interest me so much. They are arrogant enough to think they are able to go up against a devil and win. Instead they lose themselves, getting further and further entangled in the threads of the warped game.

Namie arrives later than usual; it’s almost 9:00 by the time she clocks in. She looks a bit disheveled as if she rushed here, which is quite strange.

“Oh~ is Namie-chan tired today?” I smirk at her, though I was actually concerned.

What could’ve happened to make my robot of a secretary look like she’s on the verge of death? The only person who could have affected Namie is… wait.

“Is something wrong with Seiji-san~?” I teased her, while knowing full well that if I actually showed my concern it would have freaked her out.

“It is none of your business, so stay out of it.” She glared at me before storming to her desk.

I wracked my brain trying to see if I know of anything that could have caused this. Whatever had happened to Seiji must have occurred yesterday after Namie had left the office. Ah, I remember hearing about a young couple that was threatened by an unknown group. Could that have been Seiji and Mika? I quickly did some research online while Namie went to fetch me my morning tea.

It seems that the couple was indeed Seiji and Mika. I highly doubt Namie wants to be here when her brother is in potential danger, so why did she come? She could have called and told me that she was unable to work today. Although I would have cut her pay and she needs the money now more than ever. I could pay her to take the day off on the excuse that I have somewhere to be. I should just get her to reschedule my appointments before leaving or she’ll be suspicious.

What bothers me is what could someone want from Seiji? Well I have all day to find out and stop them.

Namie returned with my tea at that moment.

“Namie-chan~! I need you to reschedule all my appointments today! I have somewhere to be, you can take the rest of the day off after!” I sing cheerfully while sipping me tea.

“I would rather stay if you’re just going to cut my pay for leaving.”

“Namie-chan,” I add a hiss of annoyance into my voice, “it would really be for the best if you leave for the day.”

“And it would really be best if I could get paid rather than letting you dock my check for your own reasons.” She retorts, not backing down.

My, Namie really is an interesting human, yet still so easy to manipulate.

“I will double your pay if you go home now.” I said, throwing in all the irritation I could without being outright rude.

“Hmm~ since you seem so intent on me going how about you triple my pay for the day?” I inwardly smirk. I got you Namie, hook, line and sinker.

“Fine, now reschedule my appointments and leave.”

After Namie excused herself I did some research. I had found out the men who attacked Seiji were after me. They had found out that Namie worked for me and wanted to get to Namie by threatening her brother.

This is beyond hilarious. My precious humans don’t understand that going against someone like me, is like marching towards their death.

“HAHAHAHAHA, oh my, today I shall have some fun! Now how to deal with this group? Jail, slavery, maybe frame them for some crime committed against the yakuza? Ah, so many options! HAHAHAHAHA!”

“You truly are an idiot.” A cold voice states at the other end of the room. “Do you not care for your sisters at all? I know you’re a bastard, but I thought you at least cared about your sisters, in that twisted way of yours.”

“Namie,” I said calmly, hiding my surprise, “what are you still doing here? And what do you mean about my sisters?”

“You really don’t know? And here I was thinking you were some amazing information broker. If any harm comes to the organization that threatened my brother, than your sisters’ lives are forfeit. The same goes if they cannot find you.”

“I see. That doesn’t explain why you’re here when I specifically told you to leave.” I replied letting the irritation slip into my voice.

“You’re an asshole and an all around horrible boss. However, you care for your sisters, in your own way, and that is respectable. I stayed to help you fake your death and stop you from doing anything that could harm your sisters.” She informed me, her voice never leaving that dull monotone.

“Aw, Namie-chan does care!” I exclaim.

“If you continue acting like this, I will leave for real.”

“Fine, fine. Jokes aside, geez Namie-chan is no fun,” I playfully pouted, until Namie glared at me.  “What else do you know?”

“Your sisters are being monitored, if they make any sudden movements to flee, then there are orders to kill them. I did some research on the group, I can’t figure out who the head is, but they seem to have been monitoring you for the last couple of weeks. Some information broker you are, if you can’t even figure out you’re being watched.”

“Just because you can’t find the puppeteers, doesn’t mean I can’t. After all I am the great Orihara Izaya. Also, Namie dearie, I know I was being watched. I am always watched that is second nature to me.”

10 minutes pass, then 15, and then 20. Namie just stands there with her arms crossed smirking. A whole hour passes before I admit defeat. Whoever created this group clearly knew what they were doing. With a sigh, I turn away from the computer and meet my secretary’s gaze.

"Well then, how do you intend to fake my death?”

“So, the great Orihara Izaya admits that he can’t find any information then?” Namie mused.

“I did no such thing. I simply wanted to know how you would have gone about staging my death. Now what did you plan to do?”

“Do you really want to fake your death though? It would be bad for business if you were to just vanish off the face of the earth. Does this mean you care for your siblings more than your work?”

“Of course not, Namie-chan. It was just about time for me to take a break anyway.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t admit that you care for your siblings. We both know it’s true.”

“I hold no familial ties, Namie-chan, for I love all humans. I am a god in this world after all.”

“Right,” the sarcasm leaking through her words, “well this is what we’re going to do…”

* * *

This had better work Namie, or I really will dock your pay.

I walked out of the building and made a show of going to Ikebukuro. It was time to anger the beast.

When I had finally found Shizuo he was threatening some idiot who made the mistake of talking about his brother.

Ah~ seems like I could not have picked a better time. Shizu-chan is the most volatile when someone mentions his brother.

The moment I stepped within a 50-meter radius of Shizuo, he stiffened. His sense of smell really is amazing.

“Oi, Flea! What the hell are you doing here?” He yelled while he turned to face me. “I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro. YOU DAMNED FLEA!”

A flying vending machine accompanies Shizuo’s roar, one that I neatly dodge. I turn and run to the nearest alleyway.

And so, the chase begins...

YAGIRI NAMIE POV

**April 1 st, 1:05 p.m. – Orihara Izaya’s Shinjuku Apartment**

Looks like the idiot is finally gone, sheesh I thought he would never go. I would bet my paycheck that he’s going to hassle the man he calls a monster, Heiwajima Shizuo. Well, whatever, as long as he is out of the house I could care less.

First, I need to find that. I’m sure that it’s here somewhere… Found it! He’s not going to be here anyway, he won’t notice if this is missing…

At that moment my phone buzzes, signaling I have got a new message.

**FROM: Irritating Boss 1:32 p.m.**

[I’ve arrived in Ikebukuro. Message me when I’ve lost them.]

Being Izaya’s assistant I’ve learned a lot. I’ve learned everything from how to track people to hacking into even the most secure database. This was mostly so I can keep an eye on my Seiji and make sure that _girl_ was not taking advantage of him, however, it is useful when Izaya needs me for some emergency, like our present situation. My job is simply to hack into the security cameras around Izaya and see if there is anyone following him. I am also to message any of Izaya’s contacts in the area that see him and ask if they notice anything unusual, people, cameras, etc. If everything comes back all clear then I message Izaya and tell him so. At that point, it’s up to him to do a thorough double check and carry on with his business.

I saw a few of the people who attacked Seiji following Izaya with a close eye. I recognized the one with the red hat as the one who gave me his number.

I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

“Hello” a gruff voice answered, on the screen I see red hat talking on his phone.

“I was able to execute the plan perfectly. Izaya believed every word I said.” I told him, my voice not wavering the slightest. “He’ll be in his apartment in Minato this afternoon rather than return to his office in Shinjuku. I will plant the bomb in the office when I go there to receive a package he had sent there.”

The man with the red hat smirked.

“Hah! I guess we can stop trailing him now, it was becoming pretty difficult after he enraged the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.” As if he knew we were talking about him, Shizuo appeared on the screen. He lifted the vending machine that one of the members of the group was hiding behind.

“I have to go now Yagiri-san. It was a pleasure working with you. Thanks to you, we will finally rid the world of the bastard, Orihara Izaya.” With that the man with the red hat hung up.

When the man hung up I quickly sent Izaya a message.

**TO: Irritating Boss 2:03 p.m.**

[The men following you have disappeared.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) just wanted to explain the text message names from the previous two chapters (should have done that before but better late then never) 
> 
> Names as they appear in Izaya's phones:  
> Pizza Delivery= Namie (canon)  
> Mail Man = Celty  
> Florist = Officer Naoki Kichirou (Original Character)
> 
> Names as they appear in Namie's phone:  
> Irritating Boss = Izaya
> 
> ENJOY <3 Hope you like it <3

  **CHAPTER 3**

**April 1 st, 2:03 p.m. – Ikebukuro Streets**

My phone buzzed I quickly checked it, and saw a text from none other than Namie.

**TO: Pizza Delivery 2:03 p.m.**

[The men following you have disappeared.]

Ah~ Namie is as useful as ever, well it is time to put this game of cat and mouse to rest.

“Well, Shizu-chan, I have to go now! I had fun playing BYE-BYE!” I say ready to escape.

“LIKE HELL I’LL LET YOU RUN AWAY FLEA!” My little monster roars, “STAND STILL AND LET ME BEAT YOU TO DEATH!”

“HAHAHAHA! You really think that after all this time I would just walk up and surrender to you of all people?” I questioned. “I am a god, I will never surrender.”

I am a monster; I am too weak to surrender.

“If you’re a ‘god,’ flea, then I am saint.” He replies while throwing another vending machine that I just barely dodge.

“Shizu-chan is just a monster though, it makes sense that you wouldn’t understand.”

I am a monster even worse than you think you are Shizuo.

I turn a corner and slip away from Shizuo. All I can hear in the distance is Shizuo’s parting words.

“I’LL KILL YOU FLEA!”

As soon as I lose Shizuo, I do a cursory check of my surroundings. After I confirm that no one has followed me, I put my hood up and walk to the storage house **.**

I open my lot and take out a bag filled with clothes and some documents, if I’m going to fake my death I need a new identity. After I leave the storage house I sneak into my lawyer's office and change my will with a new one. The new will leaves everything to Shinra and doesn’t include my sisters. If someone wants revenge on me and they knew that I left something for my siblings, they would rightfully assume that I care about them. It didn’t matter that I was “dead.” My enemies are the kind that would still probably threaten, blackmail or hurt them.

Shinra, being one of the few-and the best of the- underground doctors in Ikebukuro, is exempted from most of the violence in the city. He is a neutral party and is known for keeping his mouth shut- except when it comes to Celty. Therefore, even many of my own enemies are reluctant to hurt him, he is the safest option to trust.

Since I was already in Ikebukuro I decided to stop by Shinra’s house and leave a letter to remind him of his promise to take care of my sister, should anything happen to me. Since the letter itself is coded in a way that only Shinra should be able to read, I have no qualms about leaving it unattended in his apartment for when he gets back.

After finishing up a couple more jobs, I decided to head back to my apartment in Minato, where Namie should be done with her preparations.

After I make a show of entering my apartment, I sit down by my desk and have a cup of tea. A few minutes later my phone beeps, it was a message from Namie…

YAGIRI NAMIE POV

**April 1 st, 7:23 p.m. – Outside Izaya’s Minato Apartment**

A few minutes after I message Izaya about finishing my job, his apartment explodes into bright colours. Subsequent to Izaya’s arrival, I used my influence to get security to evacuate the block.

“You look mesmerized by the light, Namie-chan~” The girl besides me teases. “Just like a moth.”

The girl was dressed in a pink shirt with a white jacket decorated with pink fur, and a pink skirt that was way too short for her. Pink headphones were wrapped around her neck and her black hair flowed to her waist. She had pink eyes and shoes with long white knee-high socks. It was altogether, in my opinion, too much pink.

“Shut up Izaya, I am helping you out so you better be grateful. I could have sold you to those guys who wanted your head.”

“But you didn’t. You wouldn’t want to side with the people who hurt your precious brother after all~. Besides it would be hard for you to find another job! Also, my name is Psyche now~!”

“For your information, I already found another job, it’s at the company that plans on faking the DNA tests. But if you plan to cut my pay I’ll disclose your new identity to the group.”

“Oh~ Congrats Namie-chan! Hopefully you don’t get fired too soon with that attitude of yours. I won’t cut your pay yet, don’t worry! Besides I still need you to some work. After my death if you see Officer Kuzuhara chasing Celty tell him that the threat is still valid!”

“Understood, Goodbye Psyche.”

I turn and leave without another word.

_Goodbye Izaya, see you again._

After I left Iza _\- Psyche_ , I make my way back to her apartment in Shinjuku. I look around and see a note on my desk.

Was this what the idiot was talking about when she said that she still has work for me?

_Dear Namie-chan,_

_I hope you remember that you still have a job to do! I want my apartment cleared of any and all information. Burn it, destroy it, throw it out, I don’t care, it’s all in my head anyway. Also take all my electronics- and Celty’s head- and bring it to this address XX Hommachi 2-choume The key is attached. THANK YOU_ <(^=^<)

_The cutest girl in the world,_

_Psyche Orihara_

_P.S. Here’s how you can contact me <3 (###)  ### - ####_

_P.P.S. Get rid of all my information today! BYE BYE_

Really what an idiot! She makes me do all this work and now she wants me to burn it! Is she stupid? Does she think I have time to do this? Annoying girl.

She probably wants this done today because by tomorrow when people realize Izaya is dead his apartment will be scavenged. Well, after this I can go see my Seji! Ah~ my cute little Seiji-kun.

That damn bastard had better pay me well for this, or I will ruin her from the inside.

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. Who the hell could be visiting Iza- _Psyche_ at this time of night? I open the door to see that kid that Psyche always messes with, Masaomi Kida was it?

“Yes,” I said coldly, I really did not have time for Psyche’s little playthings, “Is there something you need?”

“Yeah, I’m here to see Izaya. Is he in?”

“No,” I say while shutting the door.

“Wait!” The kid said, preventing me from closing the door.

 “What do you want now, kid?”

“Izaya told me to see him today, where is he?”

“I told you, he is not here. Just leave, I have things to do.”  
  
“He’s not answering his phone.” The kid was waving his phone in my face.

“Do you think I care? I am not paid to worry about his whereabouts. If that is all, I have things to do, good night.” With that I slam the door shut, not waiting to hear for a response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 4 is now up! <3 Hope you enjoy!! Thank you to everyone who is reading and commenting and giving kudos!! <3 Thanks a bunch :)

**CHAPTER 4**

**April 2 nd, 7:46 a.m. XXX City**

I woke up today in a haze. Where am I? I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling as my memories from the previous night came rushing back.

Ah~ let’s see what kind of interesting people I will meet here… but first let’s see how news of my death is faring!

I log into my chat site under one of my less used personas – Delic.

**CHAT MODE**

**Tanaka Taro has joined the chat—**

**Setton has joined the chat—**

**Tanaka Taro:** Hello Setton-san! You’re on early today. I heard you left the city, everything okay?

 **Setton:** Hey Tanaka! I left on a business trip yesterday; my roommate tagged along. We arrived at the hotel at around 10 p.m. I had a quick meeting last night, and today my roommate and I are celebrating his birthday.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Sounds like fun. Since you’re out of town you probably don’t know that Orihara Izaya was killed yesterday.

**Delic has joined the chat—**

**Delic:** Hey everyone! I’ve been gone for a while, but I’m back!

 **Tananka Taro:** Hey Delic

 **Setton:** Good morning Delic, welcome back!

 **Delic:** Are you the only two here today?

 **Setton:** No one is on yet. I think they’ll be on a little later

 **Delic:**  Haha that makes sense, I guess I’m too early! So, what was everyone talking about?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Orihara Izaya was killed.

 **Delic:** Whaaaat!? Is that even possible?

 **Tanaka Taro:** From what I’ve heard someone planted a bomb in Orihara’s apartment last night.

 **Setton:** That’s so scary, who could get into his apartment without being noticed?

 **Tanaka Taro:** I’m surprised you didn’t hear about this Delic; it was all over the news.

 **Delic:** I actually only left America yesterday, I’m waiting for a transfer flight and should arrive in Ikebukuro tonight. Since I’m returning today, I got online to tell everyone. I can’t believe this happened when I’m on my way home!

 **Setton:** How was the stay in America?

 **Delic:** It was interesting, although, I spent most of the time attending seminars with the prof that brought me.

**Bakyura has joined the chat –**

**Bakyura:** HEY! Have you heard the bastard Izaya is dead!

 **Delic:** Hey Bakyura

 **Setton:** Hi Bakyura

 **Tanaka Taro:** Good morning Bakyura, you seem excited.

 **Bakyura:** Hey Delic, you’re back!

 **Delic:** I’m on my way back to Ikebukuro today. I just came to notify everyone, but it seems there’s always something going on in Ikebukuro.

 **Setton:** You can say that again

**Kyo has joined the chat—**

**San has joined the chat—**

**San:** Good morning

 **Kyo:** Hello everyone, how are we today? It really is a beautiful day, isn’t it? San and I were about to go to school. We just finished getting ready, but we have some time.

 **Bakyura:** That bastard deserves everything that comes for him. Hey San, Kyo

 **Setton:** You can’t say things like that, Bakyura. Morning San, Morning Kyo

 **Delic:** Hello Kyo, hello San! I’m coming back to Ikebukuro today!

 **Kyo:** Really that’s great! You were in America, right? I hear there are celebrities everywhere? Did you see a celebrity? It doesn’t really matter though, because Yuuhei-san is the best! Also, who is the bastard and what happened to him? Since it’s Bakyura is it safe to assume we are talking about Orihara Izaya? Is something wrong? Did the beast of Ikebukuro finally kill him?

 **Setton:** We are talking about Izaya, but Shizuo would never kill any one. I’m sure of that.

 **Delic:** Haha, no I did not see any celebrities, too bad! Also, I agree with Setton on that fact, Heiwajima would not kill anyone.

 **Bakyura:** Happened last night, it’s on the news right now. Apparently, the cops are desperately looking for a suspect. Honestly, I don’t know why they bother! Whoever killed the bastard deserves a reward.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Can we really believe he’s dead though?

 **Setton:** What do you mean Tanaka Taro? Aren’t you the one who told me he was dead?

 **Tanaka Taro:** I mean this is Orihara Izaya. He could very well have escaped the attack. From what I’ve heard the DNA reports aren’t even back yet so we can’t assume it was him who died.

 **Bakyura:** Some idiots were boasting about killing that bastard. They had footage of Izaya entering the building before the explosion.

 **Tanaka Taro:** They also claimed they drugged Orihara before they evacuated the premises. They said that they only wanted Orihara and so they let the others go.

 **Kyo:** Well who cares then? As long as no random innocent people were hurt, why should we care? Orihara probably got what was coming to him! We should make bets on who killed him. I bet it’s that secretary of his! What was her name…? Yagiri or something?

 **San:** Who cares about him?

 **Delic:** Wow everyone here seems to really hate Orihara-kun! I have yet to meet him face to face, but he can’t be that bad!

 **Setton:** He is.

 **Setton:** I don’t mean to be rude, but some of the things he does *shudders* I can’t imagine. But that doesn’t mean he should die!!

 **Bakyura:** You’re too nice Setton! GOOD RIDDANCE ORIHARA IZAYA!!

 **Delic:** Ah, I have to go now! I’m boarding my flight back to Ikebukuro. Byeeee!!!!

 **Setton:** Bye, safe trip!

 **Bakyura:** See ya!  


**Kyo:** We have to go to school now! We need to be on our way, bye bee!

 **San:** Bye

**Delic left the chat –**

**Kyo left the chat –**

**San left the chat –**

**Setton:** It seems my roommate needs me for something. I have to go too, bye!

**Setton left the chat –**

**Bakyura:** I guess it’s just you and me Taro

 **Tanaka Taro:** I guess so. I haven’t seen you or Saki in a while. Everything ok?

 **Bakyura:** Yeah, just taking a vacation! We got back to town yesterday, I was supposed to meet up with Kanra yesterday and I stopped by her office but she wasn’t there. Well, I don’t really care either way.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Let’s meet up later, there are some people who want to see you.

 **Bakyura:** K, I’ll text you later then.

 **Tanaka Taro:**  All right, I go to go to school now. Bye

 **Bakyura:** See ya!

**Tanaka Taro left the chat –**

**Bakyura left the chat –**

**The chat room is empty –**

ORIHARA KURURI POV

**April 2 nd, 8:30 a.m. – Kururi and Mairu’s Apartment**

After we left the chat, Mairu seemed depressed.

“Okay… worried…Iza-nii” _(Are you okay? You seemed worried about Iza-nii.)_

“I’m fine Kuru-nee! Why wouldn’t I be? I heard Yuuhei-san was in Ikebukuro today! Besides if Iza-nii were actually dead the police would call us! Too bad though if he were dead we can show Shizuo-san the body and he could have introduced us to Yuuhei-san!”

“Know… lie…Iza-nii… okay” _(I know you’re lying. Don’t worry Iza-nii is okay.)_

“If he’s okay I don’t need to worry! Now c’mon we need to get to school. We’ll sneak out later to see Yuuhei!” Mairu smiles at me although she still looks a bit nervous.

Iza-nii, please be ok.

STURLUSON CELTY POV

**April 2 nd, 8:31 a.m. – Miyazaki Hotel**

“What do you mean Orihara-kun is dead?” my roommate asked me.

[His apartment was blown up. They are testing the DNA of the corpse to see if it is, indeed, Izaya.] I replied.

“So it isn’t positive yet. This is probably one of Orihara-kun’s stupid tricks. It’s my birthday, so of course he wants me to freak out. Oh well c’mon Celty let’s go on a date.”

[Are you sure you don’t want to check in on him?]

“No. He just wants me to call him. This is his way of getting my attention. Let’s go Celty!”

[If you’re sure then…]

ORIHARA IZAYA POV

**April 2 nd, 8:29 a.m. – XXX City**

Regardless of where I checked it was all the same. The bastard Orihara Izaya is finally dead. The Dollars forums, the chat rooms, the news, it was all the same. Even my own sisters were glad. Ah, I guess this is what happens when you let yourself become hated.

Not even Shinra called to check up on me, but I guess I can’t expect him to; he should be with Celty right now. I got rid of all my phones except my personal one. The only people who know this number are Celty, Shinra, Namie, my sisters and, surprisingly enough, Shizuo

My precious humans are rejoicing for my death. Unfortunately, this will not last. The moment my death is confirmed the underworld will be in chaos. I will not be there to guide them. I will not be there to keep my cherished humans safe. I am sorry; I wish I were able to protect you longer. As soon as I can I will be back, I will keep you safe. If the threat were simply against me I would not take such drastic measures. However, not only is this organization larger than it seems, they also have their eyes on my little sisters.

If any word that Orihara Izaya may still be alive gets around, a manhunt will ensue, putting my sisters in danger again.

How could I not realize this was happening? How did I not find out about the formation of this group? This is entirely my fault. My humans would not have been subjected to the horrors of my unplanned absence if not for my carelessness.

What can I do? Until I deal with this new organization I need to disappear. Orihara Izaya is dead and he needs to stay that way until further notice.

With that last thought, I got up and went to the window, which was overlooking the garden of the apartment.

I guess I’ll be here for a while. I might as well get a job while trying to infiltrate this new organization.

Before I leave I check myself out in the mirror. I really do look like a girl when wearing this. I don’t really mind the pink much, but I’m wearing so much white it’s blinding.

I wander around town just familiarizing myself with the neighbourhood. This place, weirdly enough, feels like home. I can see myself living here, starting a family here, and growing old here. However, at the same time, I am an outsider. I do not belong here.

I notice a cell phone shop as I’m walking, and stop by for a new phone to use while in this town. I pick out the newest model they have and buy a pink case. As I’m checking out the features I stop by a neighbouring park.

I can see the children playing. There is no fear in their eyes; this place is nothing like Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro was always a place where the weak and the innocent were picked apart and left to die. To survive in that place, you need to evolve. You need to continually grow, change, and adapt to the mysteries of the city.

Contrarily, this place was the image of everything I wanted, everything I was deprived of in Ikebukuro. I wanted to change the city; I wanted to save the people from the fate that I suffered. But I could not…

To change Ikebukuro was to destroy the inhabitants of the city.  I thought I had wanted Ikebukuro to be peaceful. But that is not Ikebukuro; no, if I were to do that it would destroy the people. The city saved people; it saved me. Ikebukuro pushed you to face reality whether you wanted to or not. It gave you a slap in the face that said ‘here, this is the world’. Even so, in Ikebukuro there is always some hope for magic, some hope for something better. When I realized that, how could I even think about destroying it?

Destroying that beautiful but dangerous city would devastate my humans. Instead, I worked to help the weak, to save the spineless, I watched over the cowards. I kept those who could not handle the dealings of the underworld away from harm. I guided those who were grasping for more. I kept them alive, all the while I kept myself alive.

I was brought back from my thoughts when a young girl, probably 5 or 6, ran up to me.

“Nee-san, can you push the swings for me?” she asked me.

“Of course,” I replied, the little girl grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the swing.

Regardless, this place is still a paradise to me, a fleeting paradise, but a paradise still. A place where children can roam free, where they can keep their innocence for just a little longer.

I smile as I pushed the little girl on the swings; there was a feeling of peace that I hadn’t felt in ages.

___FLASH BACK____

**16 Years Ago - June 18 th, 7:45 p.m. – Ikebukuro Park**

“Higher Shizu-chan! Push me higher!” I cried. My best friend is super strong; he’s able to push me really high on the swings. It’s so much fun!

“If I go any higher you’re going to fall off and get hurt.” My friend says while stopping the swing. “You have to get down now, it’s late.”

“No, you can’t hurt me silly. I am strong!”  


“I know you’re really strong! You are the strongest person I know! I just don’t want your Mom to get mad if you fall and get your clothes dirty!”

“But Shizu-chan won’t let me fall! I know because Shizu-chan is the nicest person I ever met!”

“Haha, I don’t know about that Roppi. It’s late; we need to go home now. Hurry Roppi, before your Mom gets mad!”

“Ok, bye Shizu-chan! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

___FLASHBACK END___

**Present Day – April 2 nd, 8:34 p.m. – XXX City Park**

Ah well, that was a lifetime ago, a simpler time. A time when maybe, just maybe, I believed that I could be human.

The girl had left with her mother over an hour ago, it was already sunset. I should probably get something to eat before I go back to the hotel. Speaking of the hotel, I need to find an apartment. It would be too expensive to live at a hotel, especially because I don’t know how long I will be staying for. Whether it’s a few days or a few years, only time will tell.

I make my way to the café that had a help wanted sign that I saw on my way to the park. It was a little store tucked between a library and an antique shop.

There was a small chalk menu board with the specials of the day written in flashy colours. There was a patio bordered by a wrought iron fence. An assortment of pastel chairs surrounded the white patio tables. The umbrellas that were put up on the tables were similar in colour to the seats.

There was a welcome rug at the entrance of the café that covered the hardwood floor. The chairs inside were made of wrought iron similar to the fence. There were both tables and booths dotting the little shop. The tables were made of ebony and the chairs of the booth were beige.

As soon as I stepped in a waitress greeted me, she had her hair in a classy bun and was dressed in a simple black uniform with the café name printed in a corner.

“Hello Miss, Welcome to Paradise Café! Will it just be you today?” The waitress, Rei, asked me.

“Yeah.” I respond quietly.

“Would you prefer to sit outside or inside?”

“Inside would be fine, preferably near a window.”

“Alright! Right this way.” She smiles as she leads me to a table with a window overlooking the patio. “So, what’s a beautiful girl like you doing all alone at a café?”  
  
“Well, I moved near here recently and decided to go for a walk. I saw the café and thought I might as well check it out since it really stood out.”

“Welcome to town then! You won’t regret coming to Paradise Café, I promise! What’s your name?”

“Arakawa Psyche, you can just call be Psyche though.”

“Psyche-chan.” She smiled, “what a beautiful name.”

“Yeah, my parents have a habit of picking, shall we say, interesting names.”

“Would you like a drink while your deciding on what to order, Psyche-chan?”

“Actually, some coffee would be wonderful!”

“I’ll get you some coffee and you can order when you’re ready.” Rei walks off to another table.

“Ah, thanks!” I smile while picking up the menu.

The menu looked handmade, whoever created this obviously put a lot of effort into it. The creator was probably a perfectionist; the intricate designs were precise and defined. This could be a sign that the designer is incredibly dedicated to what he/she does but is also thoroughly critical of his/her self. The writing was small and neat which hints that he/she is a focused person and maybe slightly introverted. The pointed letters could hint that the creator is prone to aggression. The words were written in blue and pink, which are associated with loyalty and love, respectively. Altogether the person who created this seems like an interesting individual.

The mug being placed on the table brought me back from my thoughts. I looked up to see the waitress was back with a notepad.

“So, have you decided what you are getting?” Rei smiled at me.

“Ah, truthfully no, I got distracted by the menu. The person who made it must have put a lot of work into it. It’s amazing!”

“Really? My sister would love to hear that. She thinks it’s horrible and cringes every time she sees it. Honestly, you would think she would have more confidence in her own work, but she’s a perfectionist, what else can I say?”

“I would love to meet your sister! She has some real talent. Anyway, as for what I am going to buy, what do you recommend?”

“The blueberry cheesecake has to be my favourite. It’s amazing!”

“Alright, I’ll go with that. One slice of blueberry cheesecake.” I smile at the waitress.

“Coming right up!” She turns and walks away.

I glance at the menu, seems I’m right; the creator is a perfectionist. Now, if only I could play with her a bit. Rei, on the other hand, is only mildly interesting, but I feel like I can enjoy playing with her too.

I may not be the bastard everyone thinks I am, but that does not mean I’m what people would call a “good” person. After all, I _am_ a monster.

When the waitress returns with the blueberry cheesecake, I inquire about the help wanted sign. Rei seemed excited that I was applying for a position that she went and talked to the manager on my behalf to secure a spot for me.

“This is so exciting, Pysche-chan! It’ll be a blast to work together, you can even meet my sister, Kasumi.”

“I look forward to that.” I smile at her.

“Hey, let’s exchange numbers, I can show you around town sometime.” Rei said taking out her phone.

“Sure, I would like that.” I reply taking out my phone as well. This shall be an interesting experiment; I am excited to see what kind of person you are Rei. Will you exceed me expectations?

After I left the café, I walked home. The moon was out during my walk, I checked the time and saw that is was only about 9:30. Unlike Ikebukuro, most of the stores were already starting to close for the night. Only a few people were out at this time compared to Ikebukuro, where the underworld comes out to play at night.

I put my new phone on charge when I arrive home, and I check my personal phone for any messages from Shinra.

None, there are no messages. Oh well, it’s not like I didn’t expect him to be with Celty all day today.  


I put my phone down and decide that I should go to sleep; I can work on getting an apartment tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!  
> WARNING - THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH CHILD ABUSE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! 
> 
> I feel like part of this chapter isn't written well, so I might come back and re-write this later. If i do I will mention it.
> 
> As always thanks for reading <3 and ENJOY <3

**CHAPTER 5**

**17 Years Ago – April 21 st, 5:32 p.m. –Ikebukuro Park**

I am sitting in the corner of the park next to a tree when a boy walks up to me. He looks a little older than me; he’s tall.

“Hey, little girl! Why are you crying?” he asks me when I turn to look at him.

“I’m NOT crying! And I’m NOT a girl!” I respond turning away from him and facing the tree.

“Ok.” He responds, “What’s you name then?” I turn my head toward him.

“M-my name? …Hachimenroppi, but you can call me Roppi.” Mommy told me I should never tell strangers my real name. Strangers are scary and they can hurt me.

“Hi Roppi! My name is Shizuo. Wanna play with me?” He reaches his hand out to me.

“Um… okay…” I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

He pulled me to the swings and got on and started to swing. Mommy never taught me how to swing; the swings are scary.

“Hey, what’s wrong Roppi?” Shizuo asks me and he stops swinging.

“I don’t wanna play on the swings.” I look away from Shizuo.

“Why not? The swings are SO fun!”

“I don’t wanna; only babies play on the swings!”

“Shizuo, maybe your friend doesn’t know how to swing.” A lady calls from the bench, she has another boy with her, he looks a little younger than me. I think that’s Shizuo’s mother.

“Oh! You don’t know how to swing. It’s easy I’ll teach you!”

Shizuo spent a long time teaching me, but I can’t do it.

“You really can’t do it?” He asks me.

Oh no, he’s going to get mad now. I don’t want him to get mad. Mommy gets mad at me when I don’t know how to do things.

“It’s okay! I’ll just push you then. Yup!”

“You’re not mad?” I ask him.

“Why would I be mad? It’s okay!” Shizuo walks behind me and pushes me on the swings.

“This is fun!” I laugh.  “Wow! Higher, Shizuo! Please!”

Shizuo pushes me higher, this is so much fun!

“Shizuo, you can stop now.” I say.

“Are you sure?” He asks me.

“Yup!” Shizuo helps me stop the swings.

“Okay! I’m going to push you now!” I say to him.

“But you’re so small. You can’t push me.”

“I’m not _that_ small. I’m almost seven years old!” I tell him, trying to stand as tall as possible.

“You’re the same age as me! How are you so small?” He asks me.

“You’re seven! How are you so big?” I ask him.

“I’m not big. You’re just small.”

“I’m not small. And I can push you. Sit down.” I order him.

Shizuo sits on the swing and I push him. It’s a little hard, but I can do it.

Shizuo and I spent the rest of the day playing together and pushing each other on the swings. I had so much fun, he even lets me call him Shizu-chan. But then the lady on the bench told Shizuo it’s time to go home.

“I have to go now Roppi. I will see you tomorrow. Bye!”

“O-okay. Bye-bye Shizu-chan!” I wave to him.

After he leaves I go home, I live right in front of the park!

After I get home, I hear Mommy and Daddy yelling. I decide to go to my room, because if they see me they will get mad at me. But I’m happy; I get to see Shizu-chan tomorrow.

* * *

 

**17 Years Ago – August 15 th, 12:04 a.m. – Orihara Household**

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP, YOU LITTLE INGRATE!”

I wake up to my Mommy’s voice.  “Yes, Mommy.”

“Daddy and I are going to play with you now, stupid child.” Mommy tells me. I don’t like when Mommy and Daddy play with me. It always hurts. Recently Mommy and Daddy started to play with me at night.

“O-o-okay, Mommy.” Last time I told Mommy no, I got in big trouble.

Mommy picks me up and brings me to the room at the back of the house. We always play together here. Daddy is setting up the video camera in the back.

“Hey bitch, did you get the child?” Daddy asks Mommy.

“Fuck off. The child is right here, you don’t need to be so damn frustrated.” Mommy drops me in front of the camera. It hurt, I hit my back really hard.

Mommy gets the chains and she holds me down. She puts the chains around my hands and my feet and my neck. I can’t move at all.

Then Mommy takes off Daddy’s belt and starts hitting me with it. It hurts; it hurts a lot. I try to move, but I can’t. The chain is too tight around my neck, it hurts to breathe.

“Are you trying to run away? Iza~ya~.” Mommy asks me.

“N-n-no.” I tell her.

“Good. If Iza-chan is running away, Mommy and Daddy will stop playing and punish him.”

“N-n-no, I’m n-n-not running. N-no.” It hurts when Mommy and Daddy play with me, but it hurts more when they punish me.

Daddy pushes me so my face is in the carpet, now I can’t see and it’s even harder to breathe!

I feel someone using the knife to write something on my back. It hurts and I start screaming for Mommy and Daddy to stop.

“You ungrateful child! You are so worthless, you want to stop playing with Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy love to have fun with you and you don’t like it?” Daddy is getting angry at me. Daddy is scary when he’s angry. The knife goes even farther into my skin, it hurts so much but I stop screaming.

“N-n-no. Mommy and Daddy can k-k-keep playing w-w-with me.” I am sorry Mommy and Daddy. I’m sorry I lied to you. It hurts; I don’t wanna play with Mommy and Daddy anymore. I know this is not how you play. Mommy and Daddy aren’t playing with me. They are hurting me. I want this to stop. I can’t tell Mommy and Daddy; they’ll get mad. I don’t want Mommy and Daddy to get mad at me.

* * *

 

**April 3 rd, 6:07 a.m. – XXX City Hotel**

I woke up.

Fuck, this dream again.

I check the clock and it’s 6:07 am. I fall back into bed covered in sweat. How? How is it after all these years they still haunt me? My parents. I’m not going to go back to sleep, so I might as well see what’s going on in Ikebukuro.

**CHAT MODE**

**Tanaka Taro has joined the chat—**

**Bakyura has joined the chat—**

**Tanaka Taro:** Hey Bakyura! Sup?

 **Bakyura:** Hey Tanaka Taro! I’m not really up to much. My boss hasn’t been bothering me much recently so I’m pretty happy

 

**PRIVATE CHAT MODE (2/2)**

**PM MODE Tanaka Taro:** Isn’t that weird? He hasn’t messaged you at all? 

**PM MODE Bakyura:** I could care less, if he’s really dead better off for me

 **PM MODE Tanaka Taro:** Isn’t that a bit too harsh Masaomi? 

**PM MODE Bakyura:** You know what he did to Saki, and everyone else for that matter. He’s an asshole; you’re better off not listening to him. If he’s not dead he’s going to hurt you and others like he did me. And trust me when he’s done with you, it won’t be pretty.

 **PM MODE Tanaka Taro:** Maybe, he has a reason for the things he does. He doesn’t seem like such a bad guy.

 **PM MODE Bakyura:** You’re too good for this city Mikado. Just don’t do anything to stupid.

 

**CHAT MODE**

**Delic has joined the chat –**

**Delic:** Hey Tanaka Taro! Hey Bakyura!

 **Bakyura:** Hey Delic! You’re in Ikebukuro now, right?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Hey Delic! Why are you up so early? I thought you would want to sleep in since you just arrived last night.

 **Delic:** Yeah, I’m back. Couldn’t sleep - jet lag. So I decided to see who’s online. Is there any news on Orihara?

 **Tanaka Taro:** No news yet, but he’s most likely dead.

 **Delic:** Why do you say that?

 **Bakyura:** From what I’ve heard no one has seen him since the attack so… I’m pretty sure THE BASTARD IS DEAD!

 **Delic:** Has Kanra-chan said anything yet? She always seems to know everything.

 **Bakyura:** Who cares what she says?

 **Tanaka Taro:** She hasn’t been online recently… not for a month or so.

 **Delic:** She’s been offline for a month? Did she go somewhere?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Sometimes during the first week of March she told us she wasn’t going to be on for a while, and nothing else…

 **Delic:** Oh? I hope she’s ok…

 **Bakyura:** She should go die as well.

 **Delic:** You really do hate a lot of people Bakyura, don’t you?

 **Bakyura:** Just the assholes, Delic. So you’re safe. Tanaka Taro on the other hand...

 **Delic:** Haha thanks!

 **Tanaka Taro:** Hey! I’m not an asshole!

**Saika has joined the chat –**

**Saika:** Hello everyone!

 **Bakyura:** Hey Saika. Why are you up so early?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Hey Saika.

 **Delic:** Hi Saika!

 **Saika:** My friend called me and woke me up. Since I was already awake I decided to go on the chat. Delic are you back in Ikebukuro?

**Setton has joined the chat –**

**Delic:** Yeah, I arrived last night.

 **Delic:** Hey Setton!

 **Setton:** Good morning, everyone is on really early today. Welcome back to Ikebukuro Delic.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Hey Setton! When are you returning to Ikebukuro?

 **Bakyura:** Morning Setton. Yeah, you went on a romantic getaway with your roommate, right?

 **Saika:** Hi Setton

 **Setton:** It wasn’t a romantic getaway, my boss needed me to go on a business trip and my roommate came with me!

 **Tanaka Taro:** Stop teasing Setton

 **Setton:** Anyway, my roommate has an emergency so we will be returning to Ikebukuro today evening.

 **Delic:**  I hope everything is ok. I have to log off now. Bye!

**Delic has left the chat –**

**Setton:** Bye… oh he’s gone already. Is it an emergency?

 **Tanaka Taro:** Delic’s always been like that, disappearing and reappearing at whim

 **Bakyura:** He’s a strange guy. He always says he will hang out, meet IRL and stuff, but he never goes through with it. He backs out last second.

 **Saika:** Maybe he’s scared...

 **Setton:** What would he be scared of?

 **Bakyura:** Well as far as he knows, we can be anyone. One of use could even my Orihara Izaya. Maybe he just doesn’t wanna get mixed up in this,

 **Setton:** You think someone here is Izaya? No way, I highly doubt that.

 

 

**PRIVATE CHAT MODE (2/2)**

**PM MODE Bakyura:** We should tell her 

**PM MODE Tanaka Taro:** No, she doesn’t need to know 

**PM MODE Bakyura:** But you said yourself, Izaya is probably dead, so we might as well let everyone know that Kanra is really Izaya

 **PM MODE Tanaka Taro:** But if he’s not dead then he is probably monitoring the chats. You can tell Setton if his death is confirmed, but just wait till then.

 **PM MODE Bakyura:** Fine, we’ll wait.

 

**CHAT MODE**

**Tanaka Taro:** I have to go now bye.

 **Bakyura:** Yeah, me too.

 **Saika:** Bye Tanaka Taro, Bye Bakyura

 **Setton:** Bye!

**Tanaka Taro has left the chat –**

**Bakyura has left the chat –**

**Setton:** How’s Ikebukuro been while I’ve been gone?

 **Saika:** I was talking with some cops and they said they would put a guy named Kuzuhara on the Black Rider case.

 **Setton:** Oh, what’s the “Black Rider case”

 **Saika:** The police have been trying to get the Black Rider out of the picture because they claim that he is a menace to society. I don’t agree with them; I hope the Black Rider stays safe.

 

**PRIVATE CHAT MODE (2/2)  
**

**PM MODE Saika:** Celty please be careful, apparently they had someone else on you before they decided to bring in Kuzuhara. No one I asked knew who was after you before. 

**PM MODE Setton:** Don’t worry about me Anri; I will be just fine. 

**PM MODE Saika:** Is everyone okay? You said there was an emergency. 

**PM MODE Setton:** Izaya is dead; they confirmed it was his corpse. There is something left for Shinra in the will. We got the call from his lawyer right at like 6:30ish, right before I logged on

 

**CHAT MODE**

**Saika:** Well I need to go now. Bye Setton.

 **Setton:** I need to go to. Bye

**Saika has left the chat –**

**Setton has left the chat –**

**The chat room is empty –**

STURLUSON CELTY POV

**April 3 rd, 7:45 a.m. – Miyazaki Hotel**

Shinra had just finished packing when I logged off.

“Celty, dearest. I am sorry we have to leave so early. I was hoping to spend more time with you my love.” Shinra was smiling at me, but it seemed a bit strained.

[It’s fine Shinra. Are you all packed?]

“Oh yes! We should have breakfast first. After all, Izaya said it was all expenses paid!” Shinra gave another strained smile. He turned to the phone and ordered some room service, all of this paid on Izaya’s card.

“We’ll leave after we eat. Izaya sure loves getting in our way.”

[Shinra, it’s ok to be sad.]

“I’m not sad. If something did happen to him, it would be his own fault. I told him to be careful. But this is Izaya, we cannot rule out that this is some elaborate scheme to ruin our romantic getaway.”

[True… WAIT! This is not a romantic getaway! THIS IS A BUISNESS TRIP]

ORIHARA KURURI POV

**April 3 rd, 7:45 a.m. – Ikebukuro **

Mairu is trying not to cry as we are being brought to identify Iza-nii’s body. I sit next to her and hold her hand to comfort her, but she is distraught.

“Sorry… lie…ok…” _I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to lie. I really thought Iza-nii would be ok._

“It’s not your fault Kuru-nee. It’s our stupid Iza-nii’s fault. If he were here, I would drop kick him. And this time I’ll make sure that I hit him.”

We arrived at the morgue where they were keeping Iza-nii’s body. The police officer’s that told us the news escorted us to the morgue.

Mairu squeezed my hand as they lifted the sheet. First, we saw black hair, then a face disfigured by the explosion, as the sheet was lifted we saw more and more of Iza-nii’s body. The body was so mutilated it was hard to tell if it was Iza-nii. 

By the time they fully lifted the sheet off of Iza-nii’s body my hand was bleeding from Mairu’s nails.

We stared at the body together in silence. The body was wearing nothing but boxers. Mairu’s hand gradually relaxed and she turned to the police officer and in a convincingly quiet voice told him.

“Yes, this is our brother. We will go speak with the lawyer and work out our affairs from here. Before that, can we be alone with the body for a second.”

The police officer, sympathizing with the distraught twins, simply nodded and left the room.

“Stupid Iza-nii,” Mairu let her tears out, “making us worry for no reason.”

Although the body on the bench looked like our brother, we could tell the body was not his. Iza-nii had two small tattoos, one on each shoulder, with our names. We saw it once when we snuck up on him.

“Iza-nii… stupid… kick…” _Iza-nii really is stupid. You should drop kick him again._

I hugged Mairu and together we cried in relief; our stupid brother is still alive.

* * *

 

**Tsukumoya Shinichi’s Chatroom**

**Zeus, reborn**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

**[ I see you have returned Zeus-san. Is there something you need?]**

**Zeus**

[The same thing I needed before Shinichi-san. Information on Orihara Izaya.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

**[Orihara Izaya is dead.]**

**Zeus**

[If you really believe that, then you are not as great an information broker as you think you are.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

**[Are you questioning my knowledge? I have no information on Orihara Izaya for you, he is dead.]**

**Zeus**

**[How much will it cost to get you to talk? I know he’s alive. Where is he?]**

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

**[Oh, are you getting a little antsy Zeus-san. I might have you the information you need… What can you do for in return though?]**

**Zeus**

[I can give you some information I know you’re looking for. The name of Orihara’s employer.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[You think I don’t already have this information? And if you have this information than I’m sure you know much about Orihara already. What do you need from me?]

**Zeus**

[But you don’t know the name of Orihara’s employer, he guards that info to well for you to know.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[Then how do you know it?]

**Zeus**

[I may personally know this fellow.]

**Tsukumoya Shinichi**

[Hm, alright. We can discuss business. But if you betray your end of the deal. You should be careful.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Well it's been exactly a month since I first posted this! WOW people actually enjoy this! Here are some pics of Izaya that I drew. The first one is an outfit that he will be wearing it a later chapter, the second two are just for fun. LOL imo Izaya is such a tsundere.
> 
> https://we-are-not-in-hell.tumblr.com/post/158577175785/for-all-the-people-who-read-goodbye-find-the

**CHAPTER 6**

KISHITANI SHINRA POV

**April 4 th, 7:05 a.m. – Kishitani Shinra’s Household**

I arrive to Ikebukuro to see two little girls holding hand sitting by my door. It’s Izaya’s sisters, does that mean Izaya is actually gone? Is he really gone?

“Mairu-san and Kururi-san! To what do I owe this visit?” My heart feels heavy as I attempt to call a cheerful greeting to the twins.

The girls just look at me blankly for a few minutes before Mairu replies.

“We never thought you were an idiot Shi-nii. Iza-nii is dead, and his will states you need to be there when it is being read. We want to see what our no-good brother left us.”

“…gifts.” _(We want our gifts.)_

“Let me just put my bags away and we can go.” I tell them as I unlock the door and step in. “Celty is waiting for us downstairs. She will drive us to the lawyer’s office.”

“Celty? You mean the Black Rider! YAY! We get to ride with the Black Rider! That is so cool! We have such good luck today! Iza-nii is dead, we get to meet the Black Rider and we even get Iza-nii’s old stuff! Maybe we’ll get to meet Yuuhei-san next…” I tune out the rest of Mairu’s rant as I walk into my room.

I’m put my suitcases away beside the bed and just as I’m about to leave the room I see a note on my table. It had a seemingly random set of numbers printed on it. It was a coded system I created with Izaya a long time ago.

It read:

_Remember your promise. Protect my sisters. – Orihara Izaya  
_

Seems you’re not really dead Izaya. You really are something…

___FLASHBACK____

**9 Years Ago - September 12 th, 12:32 p.m. – Raijin Academy High School**

Orihara-kun is quiet today; I wonder what’s going on with him.

“Orihara-kun, have you finally fallen for Shizuo-kun? You haven’t even tried to provoke him yet.”

“What do you need Shinra?”

“You’re so cruel to me! And here I am fulfilling my duty as your only friend showing concern for you and yet you use such harsh words.”

“You’re not my only friend Shinra, Dota-chin is my friend too.”

“You don’t need to lie to me Orihara-kun, as your only friend I can see right through you!”

“…my parents are back. They came back last night.”

His parents were back, that’s not good. Wait… he didn’t come see me for a patch up, does that mean…

“How are your sisters?”

“They’re fine. They were at a sleepover last night and are being brought straight to the daycare from their friend’s house.”

I sighed a bit, relieved; those girls maybe quite annoying but they are like sisters to me as well.

“Shinra, I need a favour, I’m going to take care of my parents, but if something happens I am putting my sisters in your care.”

“I’m too young to be their legal guardian. Regardless of what you want, your sisters will be left to your parents.”

“Shinra, I know what I am doing, there won’t be any problems on that front. Just promise me that if something happens to me you will take care of my sisters.”

“Of course, Orihara."

___FLASHBACK END ____                 

**Present Day – April 4 th, 10:30 a.m. Lawyer’s Office**

Celty, the twins and I arrive at the lawyer’s office to be greeted by a nervous looking man.

“You must be Kishitani-san. I am Orihara Izaya-san’s lawyer, Masamoto Daichi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hello Masamoto-san. I am a very busy man so, if you could finish fast that would be for the best.”

“Ah, yes”, the man clears his throat, “Orihara Izaya’s will states that he leaves all of his worldly possessions to you, Kishitani-san. Also, Orihara’s sisters, the twins, are now under your care.”

The man hands me a phone number, “This is the number to Orihara-san’s former secretary, Yagiri Namie. She has the information on Orihara-san’s finances and worldly possessions.”

“Is that all?” I ask the lawyer.

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? Can you check again?”

“Kishitani-san, I am telling you there is nothing else. However, as you insist I will check the computer for more information.” The man typed something on his computer and grew confused.

“I don’t understand, this is new… but …” The man muttered to himself., after clicking through a few more tabs he turned to me. “My apologies, Kishitani-san, there is one more item left in Orihara-san’s will. If you will excuse me for a moment I shall be back.”

The man leaves the four of us in his office as he makes his way into what seems to be a storage room.

“Iza-nii left nothing for us! How rude, and after all we’re his little sisters! He should be thankful to have amazing people like us to call family, right Kuru-nee?” The older twin just nods along as Mairu rants.

I hear Celty furiously typing on the phone behind me so I turn to face her.

[I can’t believe him! He left nothing for his own sisters! That insufferable MAN!]

I smile softly at Celty; she really is the best. She’s so caring and sweet; I’m so lucky to be with her.

“Celty,” I touch her shoulder, “I-”

“Sorry for the delay,” the lawyer says as he walks back into the room, “It was at the very bottom of a stack.”

“This is the last item which is also to be given to you.” The man says as he hands me a thick envelope. “That is all I have for you.”

I nod and escort the girls out of the office. Celty drives the four of us to my apartment where I open the envelope.

On the inside flap of the envelope was a little message.  It read:

_This letter is for Mairu and Kururi_

Izaya really has mastered the art of brevity. I wonder what excuse he is going to give to his sisters. I shrug as I hand the envelope to the twins; it really is none of my business.

As the girls run off with the letter I see Celty from my peripheral vision. She beckons me into the office.

“Oh Celty, do you miss me already? It’s only been a couple of hours since our little love trip. I know you want me all to yourself but someti-" I was cut off by Celty jabbing my stomach.

[Shinra!]

“Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” I chuckle, “I’m sorry you got dragged into taking care of Izaya’s sisters. But think about it, we could be like a family. You would make an amazing mother! You’re so kind and loving! You really are the best Cel-”

[Shinra…]

“I’m sorry dearest. What is it?”

[I don’t really mind taking care of Izaya’s sisters. But what about Izaya’s parents? Shouldn’t they be their legal guardians?]

“They’re dead. Have been since our first year of high school.”

[That long?? Izaya would have only been 15, no wonder he’s so messed up! He grew up without parents.]

“No, no, no” I chuckle, “You’ve got it all wrong. Izaya killed his parents at 15!

[WHATT!!???]

 

ORIHARA MAIRU POV

**April 4 th, 2:36 p.m. – Kishitani Shinra’s Household**

Kuru-nee took the letter from Shi-nii and we ran into one of his empty guest rooms to read it. Iza-nii better have a good explanation for not leaving anything to us.

_To my dearest sisters, Kururi and Mairu,_

_I apologize for not leaving any of my material possessions in your care, however, regardless of what the two of you think, you are still children. If I were to give you the responsibility of handling my assets then I surely would have nothing to return to. This leads me to my next point, I_ am _returning. I am sure you girls have figured out by now that I am not actually dead. Shinra also knows that I am not dead, so don’t give him too much trouble. Until my return, Shinra will be your legal guardian. I, myself, do not know how long I will continue to be “dead”; this ruse could last anywhere from a few months to a few years. During this time Shinra will decide when you girls can inherit my assets, as he would do if I were actually dead. When Shinra decides that you girls are ready for the responsibility he will hand everything over to the two of you. If the two of you want to become an informant that is your choice, however, do not feel as if you must take over for me. I will not be able to keep in contact personally; instead you may keep in contact with my secretary Yagiri Namie. She still reports to me and can be trusted… to an extent. I have one last thing to apologize for; this situation that I am in has reminded me that I have not been a good brother as of late. As I am sure the two of you have realized, I try to avoid you to keep you safe from my enemies. Be that as it may, I should not have abandoned you girls as I did. I apologize for any anguish I might have caused the two of you. Also, I warn the two of you to be careful. Even though I am pronounced dead with all my possessions in Shinra’s care, my enemies might believe I have left you two some information that they may be able to use. Do not go anywhere alone or the next couple of days, ask that Aoba kid to escort you if you must._

_Sincerely Your Brother,_

_Orihara Izaya_

“What a shitty brother, he leaves nothing for his defenseless little sisters.” I complain to Kuru-nee after we read the letter.

“…worst.” _He really is the worst._ She replies with a hint of a smile. “…happy…” _You seem really happy though!_ I can almost hear her the undercurrent of laughter in her voice.

“I’m not happy. I just think it’s funny that such a proud guy like our brother has apologized not once but _twice_ in one small letter.” I reply as I walk into Shi-nii’s office and toss the letter into the paper shredder.

Celty seemed surprise to see us in the office and quickly erased the message she typed.

“Hey Celty-san! What’s wrong you seem out of it? Is Shi-nii trying something on you? Shi-nii that’s not nice, not nice at all!”

“…mean… Shi-nii.” _That’s really mean Shi-nii._

[N-n-no it’s n-n-nothing at all.]

“What did Izaya tell you in his note?” Shi-nii asked us.

“Nothing~! Our good for nothing brother is still useless! Hey, hey, hey Shi-nii! Introduce us to Yuuhei-san now! You’re out new brother… I mean _guardian._ Shouldn’t you do everything you can to keep us happy? We could report you to child services if we aren’t happy you know!”

“…Yuuhei-san…” _We want to meet Yuuhei-san, ok Shi-nii?”_

“You really are Izaya’s sisters!” Shi-nii laugh as he ruffles our hair. “Don’t worry, you will meet Kasuka-kun eventually. Just not right now.”

[WAIT!]

“What is it Celty?” Shi-nii asked the black rider.

[Izaya just DIED! You girls don’t seem to care at all! Shouldn’t you care more about your brother? And you Shinra! Izaya might not have been the BEST friend but he was still one of your ONLY friends! And you don’t care that he’s dead??]

“Oh Celty. You really are amazing; you care so much about my friends! Even if you don’t like them.” Shi-nii practically sings as he hugs Celty. “However, Izaya’s death is not something that should be mourned. Trust me, the world is better off without him, right girls?”

“Yup! Too bad we couldn’t kill him and deliver him to Shizuo-san! Shizuo-san promised to introduce us to Yuuhei-san if we did.” I nod, “Right Kuru-nee?”

“Right.” Kuru-nee smiles at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter 7 is out............ I might be a little less frequent for the next couple of chapters because EXAMMMMMMMMSSS............ soooo sorry but please bear with me.. Anyway Enjoy <3

  **CHAPTER 7**

**April 4 th, 3:38 p.m. – Ikebukuro Streets**

STURLUSON CELTY POV

[Hey Shizuo! How are you feeling?] I ask the one known as the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

“Hey Celty, I’m fine. Why?” He asks, in the process of pulling out a cigarette when he pauses, “Did that bastard Izaya make you do something sketchy again!?

[No, no. He didn’t do make me do anything.] I wave my arms around trying to calm down the Fortissimo.  [Did you not hear what happened?]

“No, what did that asshole do this time?” He said crushing the cigarette he just took out.

[Nothing, not really. You really didn’t hear?] I ask cocking my head to the side, to display my confusion. [He was killed.]

“… I never thought you were one to make jokes like that Celty. Now what did he really do? You don’t need to protect him.” He says while stretching, as if he was getting ready to fight again.

[I’m not joking Shizuo. I was at the lawyer’s office when they were discussing Izaya’s will. The funeral is this Friday. Shinra is making arrangements as we speak.]

“Is the funeral open casket?”

[No, he was greatly disfigured after the explosion. His sisters insisted on a closed casket]

“Then he’s not dead; the twins are most likely just playing along with Izaya’s stupid games for the chance to meet Kasuka-kun.”

[Shizuo! He really is dead! It’s not a ruse! Orihara Izaya is dead! Are you going to come to the funeral or not?]

“Why would I go to a fake funeral of my sworn enemy? I am going to kill him for worrying you like this though.” He says turning around.

[WAIT!] I yelled grabbing his arm, [Where are you going?]

“Where do you think? I’m going to Shinjuku to kill Izaya.” He says and continues walking towards Shinjuku.

Shizuo, what are you doing? You truly are mistaken this time. Izaya is not planning anything anymore; he’s truly dead.

**April 4 th, 5:03 p.m. – Orihara Izaya’s Shinjuku Apartment**

HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO POV

FUCKING LOUSE! Playing tricks on Celty like that. Gonna fucking KILL him.

KillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKillKil

“HEY LOUSE! OPEN UP!” I yell while banging on his penthouse door. “I AIN’T AFRAID TO BREAK YOUR FUCKING DOOR DOWN.”

No answer huh? Well don’t say I didn’t warn you IZAYA!

I break open the door, only to find that there is no one there. Not even Izaya’s robot secretary. Maybe he’s at another one of his fucking apartments.

I pause and sniff the air. I can’t smell anything rotten here… FUCK, I guess he really isn’t nearby.

“STOP HIDING YOU FUCKING FLEA!” I shout at the empty room.

Somehow it pisses me off more to find out he’s not here. I know he’s still alive and biding his time. For what? I don’t know, but I’m sick of his twisted plans.

I leave Izaya’s building and just start walking. I am too angry to care about where I am going, I’m just letting my feet take me where they will.

* * *

**April 4 th, 9:23 p.m. – Ikebukuro Park**

When I finally come to my sense again I realizes I’m at a park. Not just any park, but the park that I used to meet Roppi at.

Why did I come here of all places? I guess a part of me still misses Roppi. I wonder if Roppi still thinks about me, if he’s still mad at me for abandoning him… especially with everything that happened with his parents. Fuck, I’m such an asshole. I just left him here. I was his only friend; the only one who knew what happened with his parents and I just left him here by himself. I really hope he’s okay, wherever he is…

___FLASH BACK____

**16 Years Ago – August 10 th, 4:23 p.m. – Ikebukuro Park**

Roppi is already at the park when I get there. He’s at the swing set; he really likes the swings. I finally taught him to swing by himself.

I saw another kid trying to get on the swing beside Roppi.

“No, you can’t sit there!” Roppi says.

“Why not?” The other boy asks.

“Because I don’t like you. And I am saving this seat for my friend.” The other boy starts crying and runs back to the slides.

“You can’t be mean to people Roppi! That’s not right!”

“I wasn’t being mean. I didn’t even yell at him. I just don’t like him. I’m not being mean, he is just a crybaby.” Roppi tells me.

“No, it’s not nice. That hurts his feelings. Would you like it if I told you I didn’t like you?”

“No… but Shizu-chan likes me. I don’t like that other boy. I hate him. I hate humans.”

“I’m human, too! Do you hate me?”

“No. Shizu-chan is not human, so I don’t hate him!”

“I AM human!” I tell Roppi, “How can I not be human?”

“Shizu-chan is not human because Shizu-chan is not mean. All humans are evil creatures. Humans are monsters.”

“Humans aren’t monsters! Humans are nice and kind! Sometimes they do bad things but that doesn’t mean they are bad people!” I sit down on the swing beside him and look him in the eye. “Roppi why do you think humans are evil?”

“Humans hurt other people and they lie. They take and take and take but they never give. There is nothing more disgusting than humans. Every human can be bought; you just need to know the price. They will do anything or hurt anybody for what they think they deserve. I hate humans.”

“Roppi… I don’t know who made you think that. But I will make sure you don’t think that anymore. Ok?” I smile at him and I give him my hand, “C’mon, you need to apologize for what you did.”

“…Fine.” Roppi said while looking away. He takes my hand and we walk to the crying boy and his mother.

“Hey!” I call out to the kid. “My friend wants to say sorry.”

The kid looks at Roppi who avoids looking at him.

“… I’m sorry. You can sit on the swing.” Roppi said quietly while looking at the ground.

“And you can play with us!” I add on smiling at the other kid. Roppi looked at me when I said that.

“…Y-y-you don’t hate me?” the kid asked us.

“No,” I answer for Roppi. Roppi needs to learn to not hate people. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Daichi.”

“Cool, I’m Shizuo and this is Roppi.”

**15 Years Ago – January 28 th, 3:45 p.m. – Heiwajima Household **

“Relax, Shizuo.” My mom tells me, “Your friends will be here soon.”

“I know, I’m just worried about Roppi. He doesn’t really like many people. I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable, but I really want him to come. He’s my best friend after all!” I reply, while pacing the floor.

“Roppi will be fine. He’s a little shy, but I’m sure he’ll fit right in. It just takes him some time. Remember how long it took him to open up to Daichi?”

“Still, it’s ju-” A knock on the door interrupts me. “I’ll get it!”

“Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan!” Roppi greets me and he hands me a present.

“You didn’t have to get me anything Roppi.” I smile at him. From what Roppi has told me his mom is not the nicest lady. I doubt she gave money to Roppi to buy the present. Roppi probably bought me this with his own money. “I thought you were saving your money Roppi.”

“I am. I just used a little so it’s ok!” Roppi smiled as we walk towards the kitchen where Mom had just finished

“Okay. But you really didn’t have to.”

“Hi Roppi! How’s school? Are you excited for the end of grade three? Just two more months.”

“School’s fine. I can’t wait for the year to be over. Do you need any help setting up?”

“No, don’t worry about it. Why don’t you two go to the living room to relax? You’re the first to arrive after all.”

“Okay," Roppi smiles and walks out of the kitchen. I follow right after him.

“How many other people are coming?” Roppi asks me as he starts to set up the game station.

“Not many, maybe two or three more people. Daichi said he would come too.” I reply watching him closely.

“Okay, what time is everyone coming?”

“They should be here by 5:30. We’ll cut the cake after they arrive.”

“Shizu-chan, you know I can’t stay that long. My mom wants me home by 6:00 which means I have to leave by at least 5:30… I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Roppi, it’s okay. I thought this would happen, so I got cupcakes. I’ll open your present and we can eat the cupcake and pretend its cake.”

“Really?” He asks me.

“Yup!” I say as I pick up his present from the spot beside me.

* * *

  **15 Years Ago – July 21 st, 4:43 p.m. – Ikebukuro Park**

“How’s your back? Are you okay now?” Roppi asks me. He’s asks from his perch on the monkey bars.

“It’s much better now. Sorry for worrying you.” I climb up the monkey bars to sit beside him, “It wasn’t that big of a deal, I just fell down the stairs and hurt my back.”

I feel guilty about lying to Roppi, but would he really believe that I hurt my spine by lifting a fridge. Even if he does believe me I don’t want him to be scared of me. What if he thinks that I am going to hurt him? I would never do that.

“Shizu-chan, you shouldn’t climb things if you hurt your back recently. Didn’t the nurses tell you that? C’mon let’s get down; we can do something else. You don’t want to hurt your back again.                                                                            

As Roppi is climbing down the monkey bars his shirt rides up a little and I see bruises on his back.

“Roppi, what happened to your back?”

“What are you talking about Shizu-chan? You hurt your back, not mine.” He looks at me confused.

“Roppi, there are bruises on your back what happened?” I grab his arm through his sweater so that he doesn’t try to run away.

“It’s nothing Shizu-chan. Hey, want to go down the slides?”

“Roppi, don’t try to distract me. What happened?”

“I’ll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else.” Roppi says holding out his pinky for me. “Okay?”

“Okay,” I say as I let go of his arm and curl my pinky finger around his, “I promise.”

Roppi grabs my wrist and leads me to the trees. He sits down in front of his favourite one and starts to play with the grass. I sit down beside him and wait for him to explain.

“We met here right here under this tree. I was crying. My mom and dad were verbally abusing me, they still are, but that day I couldn’t take it. I was just a kid, after all.” He pauses and glances at my face. Probably seeing my confusion, he looks back at the grass and continues, “To put it into words Shizu-chan can understand, my parents were always saying mean things about me and being rude to me. They never told me they loved me and always tried to hurt me with words. Sometime after I met you they started to hurt me physically. They would punch and kick me, they would whip me and they would… do _other_ stuff.”

“What other stuff did they do?” I asked.

“Never mind, it’s not important, let me finish Shizu-chan. They tried to pretend they were just playing a game with me but I knew that this was wrong from the start. Then they started to invite their friends over to ‘play’ with me, they would do horrible things to me. Sometimes I wish they would just hit me, but they do so much worse things. I got the bruises from one of my parents’ friend. He visited me last night to ‘play’ with me.” Not once through this speech did Roppi look away from the ground.

“I hate humans Shizu-chan. Humans are evil creatures that only care about their personal gain. They don’t even care if they have to hurt a defenseless child as long as they are happy.” Roppi finally looked up at me and said one last thing, “Do you understand why I hate humans Shizu-chan?”

“Roppi…” I start, but I don’t know what to say. My best friend has been getting hurt this whole time and I never knew. I can’t do anything to help him.

“Roppi,” I try again, “Humans are not all evil. Humans just make mistakes. Sometimes they don’t know any better. Humans can be kind too. Like that girl from the flower shop who gave us a flower. Or that grandma who walks by the park and tells us stories sometimes. I can’t help you with your parents even though I wish I could. But I can tell you humans are not evil, just mistaken.”

* * *

  **14 Years Ago – February 10 th, 10:06 a.m. – Shizuo’s Elemetary School**

“Hey Shizuo-kun! Has anything happened since the day you lifted the fridge?” My friend asked me.

“Shinra-kun! I told you don’t talk about that in school! But no, nothing else has happened. It was just a fluke, I guess.”

I approached Shinra shortly after the day I tried to hurt Kasuka. I knew his father was a eccentric scientist and I thought maybe he could help me. His father told me that I must have been running on adrenaline and was able to use 100% of my potential for a while. However, ever since that day Shinra has been stuck to me like glue.

“Oh c’mon Shizuo-kun! That is so cool; imagine if you could use that power whenever you wanted! You would be like a super hero! Hm, but then maybe Celty would fall in love with you instead of me. We can’t have that…” I tuned out the rest of Shinra’s rant about some girl named Celty.

“Yo, Shizuo-kun,” Someone calls from across the room, “What are you up to after school? Want to come over to my house to play video games?”

“Hey Takumi-kun. I’m meeting a friend after school so I can’t.”

“You’re meeting that Roppi kid, right? Daichi-kun told me about him, he said Roppi was a wuss. Why are you hanging out with a loser?”

“What did you say?” I could feel my anger growing, but I didn’t care; no one insults Roppi like that. Especially when Roppi is one of the strongest people I know.

“Roppi sounds like a loser. Daichi said that you were his only friend. Isn’t that just sad? Why are you hanging out with him?”

“DON’T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!” I roar as I lift the desk and throw it across the room. My arm snapped as I was throwing the desk and so it didn’t hit its target and instead fell to the floor by my feet.

The whole class was just staring at me in horror and as if to make matters worse Shinra starts talking again.

“Shizuo-kun, you did it again! This is really amazing; not many people are able to tap into this power as easily as you can… "

“Shinra-kun!” I interrupt him, my arm feels like it’s on fire; it hurts. “Help, please.” I beg him.

“Oh, yeah right!” Shinra says as he helps me to the nurse’s office.

Once there he explains the situation to the nurse in his usual exuberant way. My parents had to bring me to the hospital again where the doctor in charge ran some tests. The bones in my arm were broken. The doctor said that it was good that I had a “clean break”, as it would be easier to recover from. 

* * *

  **14 Years Ago – May 4 th, Heiwajima Household**

Today is Roppi’s 11th birthday and he is waiting for me at the park. Roppi told me that he never had a fun birthday and although I promised him we would spend his birthday together this year, I’m too afraid to see him.

My powers have been growing, and I can’t stop them. I keep hurting people. I have been avoiding the park for the last couple of months. I’m so scared, what if I hurt Roppi. I’m his best friend, and I promised him I would never hurt him. Not like his parents, not like the humans that Roppi claims to hate so much.

Roppi has come by my house sometimes but I asked my mom to avoid telling Roppi where I was. She knows that I don’t want to hurt him, but she thinks that it’s bad for me to avoid him. Regardless of her opinion though, she helps me out and sends Roppi away each time he comes to see me.

Sometimes I see Roppi walking away from the house from my window and he looks so sad. He confided in me, I’m the only one he told his problems to and I have let him down. This is better for him though; emotional pain is better. It will be easy for him to forget about me. It’s better that he isn’t near me when I could kill him by accident. It’s better that I stay alone, away from everyone. I just hurt everyone. I don’t want to hurt anyone; I hate violence. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…

___FLASHBACK END ____

**April 4 th, 10:04 p.m. Ikebukuro Park**

I am pulled out of my memories by the sound of crying. I follow the noise and I see a kid, a child about 7 or 8 years old crouched among the bushes.

“Hey,” I call out to the kid. “Are you okay?”

The kid glances up at me and I freeze.

No… it can’t be, this isn’t possible…

“…Roppi?”


	8. Chapter 8

  **CHAPTER 8**

  **April 4 th, 10:04 p.m. Ikebukuro Park**

HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO POV

The kid seemed surprised when I called him that. Could this really be Roppi? I slowly approach him while trying not to frighten him.

“Hey, Roppi. Is that you?” I ask the kid. Before I could do anything, the kid runs off around and disappears around a corner.

I follow the kid only to find that he’s gone by the time I turn the corner. Did I really see him? Was that really Roppi?

No that’s not possible Roppi would be my age by now, he wouldn’t still be a kid…

Maybe he’s Roppi’s kid? No, that can’t be it. That kid was at least 7 meaning Roppi would have had the kid at 16. I really doubt that kid was his; however, they did bear a striking resemblance…

I really need to go visit Shinra; I must be hallucinating.

 

* * *

 

KISHITANI SHINRA’S POV

**April 4 th, 11:04 p.m. – Kishitani Shinra’s Household**

“Why do the twins have to stay here? They have their own apartment” I whine to my beloved. “How am I supposed to romance you when there are two little monsters roaming around. Ah~ But you’re so kind my dearest, so sweet and motherly to these two girls. I’m so happy that I get to be with someone as amazing as you!”

[They lost their brother. Even though they don’t seem like it they are probably grieving.]

 “You are so sweet my dearest.”

 [I told Shizuo about Izaya… He doesn’t believe me, he didn’t take it well….]

 “Ah, Shizuo’s too smart to be fooled it seems, sorry Celty my dear. I am such a horrible person for using you like that.”

 [What? What are you talking about Shinra?]

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier my dearest Celty. Izaya is not as gone as you think. I don’t know where he is, however. I wanted to tell you from the start, but I needed Shizuo to believe that Izaya was gone. To make this ruse believable, but, it seems Shizuo won’t fall for that.”

[B-b-but the body and the lawyer.. and…]

“I’m so sor-” I was cut off by a loud knock. “Well speak of the devil, Shizuo’s at the door. I wonder what he would need at 11 at night? I wonder if he got shot again.”

I open the door to see a healthy Shizuo and frown. “Huh? No gun wounds, actually no visible wounds at all.”

“Don’t piss me off before I even enter, Shinra.” He says as he strides in and paces in the living room.

“Is something the manner? You seem a bit off…” I trail as I gaze at my childhood friend. From the corner of my eye I see Celty going off to the kitchen to make tea.

“Look…. Am I crazy Shinra?” Shizuo asks as he stops moving and looks straight at me. “I saw him today. Roppi, I mean. But he hadn’t aged, he still looks like the 7-year-old kid that I remember.”

“Shizuo… are you sure it was Roppi?”

“I-I I mean, maybe… I dunno it was dark. But I called out to him and he ran away. I tried to chase after him but… he was gone…. Like he was never there to begin with…”

“Shizuo, sit down.” At that moment, my dearest Celty returned with some tea and handed it to Shizuo.

“This is not the first time this happened. It happened once before…”

* * *

**April 4 th, 7:30 a.m. – XXX City, Paradise Café**

IZAYA ORIHARA POV

I clock into work at 7:30 on the dot and greet Rei. She’s as high-spirited as she was the first day I met her.

“Hey Psyche-chan! Here’s your uniform. There are some change rooms in the back, go change into this and I will show you the ropes.” She smiles pleasantly.

“Thanks! I’ll be right back then.” I reply as I move towards the rooms she indicated. I change into the black uniform and smile. I really do prefer black. I check myself out in the mirror and am appalled by how short the skirt was on me.  I leave the changing room and call out for Rei.

“Hey Rei-chan, is there a longer skirt that I can wear? This one is way too short.”

“Sorry Psyche-chan, this is the only one we have ready.” She turns at my approach and checks me out “Wow, you make this uniform look good. Also, the skirt is regulation size, I can try asking the manager for a bigger size but we’ll have to wait until at least tomorrow to have the order in.”

“Thanks. So, I will just be taking orders, right?” I ask Rei as I put on the white apron she hands me.

“Yup. Remember to always be polite and smile. If you ever feel uncomfortable handling a customer, tell the manager and she’ll help you. Depending on the reason she could ban the customer or just move you to a different table.” She picks up a couple of menus and hands them to me. “There are four different menus that we have. From opening until 11:00 is the first menu. It’s the breakfast menu. The second menu is the lunchtime menu and runs from 11:00 until 3:00. Then there is the dinner menu, which is from 3:00 until closing time, midnight. Also, this last menu runs from 7:00 until closing time this is our special ‘midnight snack’ desert menu. This is the one I gave you when you arrived. For the dinner and special desert menu you can either ask the customer which they want, you can give them both or you can decide depending on the person and the situation. Any questions?”

“No, I’m good. I think.” As I flip through each of the menus.

“Sorry it’s a lot to take in. You can take a break whenever you want just tell the manager or me. The cooks will be happy to whip something up for you quickly if you ask.”

“Really that’s great.” I smile at her before looking back at the menus, “did your sister create all of these?”

“Yup, it was all Kasumi.” She looks down at the menus with pride. I wonder how long it will take to tear down that pride. To turn her against her sister…

* * *

 

**April 4 th, 4:00 p.m. – XXX City, Paradise Café**

I clock out of work at 4:00 and say my farewells to the manager and my coworkers. I still don’t have a place to live; staying at a hotel for so long is a waste of money as well as something that will raise a lot of questions. Well might as well visit some of the open houses that I saw the other day. Even if I don’t find a good apartment I can find out some information about the people living here.

* * *

 

**April 4 th, 7:57 p.m. – XXX City**

I stop for some ice cream after I visited a couple of apartments. I rather live at the hotel than at any of these places; they are all rundown and smell a bit. Well whatever, I’ll look up some apartments online before I go to sleep, but first let me check the chat.

**CHAT MODE**

**Setton has joined the chat –**

**Setton:** Hm, no one here yet…

**Yuki has joined the chat –**

**Yuki:** Hello!

 **Setton:** Hi Yuki, I haven’t seen you here before are you new?

 **Yuki:** Yes, I heard about this chat from a friend so I decided to check it out

 **Setton:** Oh, who’s your friend?

 **Yuki:** Psyche, she frequents this site

 **Setton:** I don’t seem to know Psyche, is that her handle?

 **Yuki:** Handle? No, I don’t know her handle.

**Bakyura has joined the chat –**

**Bakyura:** HELLLOOOO

 **Yuki:** Hello, I’m new here

 **Setton:** Hey Bakyura

 **Bakyura:** Hello Setton. Who do we have here? Hello Yuki-chan! It’s okay to fawn over me most girls do. Now what is a cute girl like you doing here?

 **Setton:** Leave Yuki alone

 **Yuki:** My friend Psyche invited me to this chat, I don’t know her handle soo… I just hope I see her

 **Bakyura:**  A maiden with a pure heart! That is the most beautiful thing in the world. Okay dear maiden, I, Bakyura, will help you find your beautiful friend Pysche!

 **Yuki:** I think finding her won’t be that hard, I’m sure I would recognize her handle when I see it; she’s kind of predictable in that way. But I would appreciate some help…

**Delic has joined the chat –**

**Setton:** Hey Delic, welcome! And yeah, Yuki we will help you find your friend

 **Delic:** Hey everyone. Who’s Yuki? A new member?

 **Bakyura:** Hey man! Yeah Yuki joined today, I call dibs though. She’s looking for her friend Psyche; do you know her?

 **Delic:** No, never heard of her

 **Yuki:** No need to lie Delic. I know your Psyche! Hehe, how cute Psyche and Delic, psychedelic!!

 **Bakyura:** Whaaaaat!?? You’re actually a girl! No way Delic!!

 **Setton:** It’s nice to know there are more girls on this chat!

 **Delic:** *sigh* Excuse us for a moment

**PRIVATE CHAT MODE (2/2)**

**PM MODE Delic:** What are you doing Namie-chan?

 **PM MODE Yuki:** What do you mean Pysche _-chan_? I’m simply following your request and keeping up with news on various sites. And now I have a way to contact your sisters if needed

 **PM MODE Delic:** Just because your bored doesn’t mean that you should be wasting your time sabotaging me Yuki-chan~? Don’t you have more important things to do? Sorry I forgot Seiji has taken a trip out of the country with Mika-chan!

 **PM MODE Yuki:** I’m going to ignore you, just because I know your being bitter. I just needed thought you would like to know that your sister’s and Shinra have successfully received all the contents of your will. Your sisters called to inform me that I was their slave… what exactly did you tell them?

 **PM MODE Delic:** Well I guess I should have figured they would take my message as that. I just told them they could reach out to you if they needed to contact me.

 **PM MODE Yuki:** They’ll figure out you are really Delic, you know? They could easily contact you themselves.

 **PM MODE Delic:** I realize that, but until they do I thought it would be nice for them to have a way to reach me. Though if they see your message calling me Psyche, they’ll figure it out. They know one of my aliases is Psyche… We’ve been gone long enough lets return to the chat

**Tanaka Taro had joined the chat –**

**Tanaka Taro:** Hey everyone! A lot of people are online it seems

 **Setton:** Hey Taro! We have a new member; her name is Yuki

 **Bakyura:** And better yet, she knows Delic IRL, apparently Delic is actually a girl named Psyche, because it’s a play on the word PsycheDelic, who would have thought this whole time I have treated a young maiden the way I would treat a man, oh poor girl, probably fawning over me behind her user name

 **Tanaka Taro:** I feel sorry for Delic

 **Setton:** Same… But I guess people are never what they seem to be online. I was really convinced Delic was a guy

 **Tanaka Taro:** Yeah, people are always pretending online, BTW where are Delic and Yuki right now?

 **Setton:** Well Delic told us she would be back and to excuse her and Yuki, maybe they are talking in PM Mode

 **Bakyura:** Speaking of people pretending online… I know who Kanra really was !!

 **Tanaka Taro:** I don’t think you should tell Kanra’s identity without her permission

 **Bakyura:** You know as well as I do, it would be kind of hard getting _his_ permission now…

 **Bakyura:** So for the great reveal… KANRA-CHAN IS REALLY…

 **Bakyura:** Orihara Izaya

 **Setton:** Haha, okay like I’m going to believe that.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Unfortunately, that is the truth… Bakyura you really need to respect people’s privacy

 **Bakyura:** He’s dead, his sisters saw the body and they have already arranged the funeral. I know you think he’s still alive but it’s not possible. The bastard Orihara Izaya is dead.

 **Setton:** You’re serious Tanaka Taro??? **（＊〇□〇）** …!

 **Delic:** I’m back. What’s got Setton so excited? Hey Tanaka Taro!

 **Yuki:** I’m back too! Hi!

 **Tanaka Taro:** Hey Delic! Nice to meet you Yuki! Bakyura told Setton that Kanra’s real identity was Orihara Izaya

 **Delic:** Really??

 **Yuki:** Who’s Kanra?

 **Delic:** The owner of the chat… or well previous owner if what Bakyura said was true

 **Tanaka Taro:** It’s true, Kanra was really Orihara Izaya, and since Orihara-san is dead, I guess this chat has no owner, or maybe it got transferred over to someone… Maybe his secretary takes care of it now…

 **Setton:** This is unbelievable, this whole time I have been talking to Izaya and I didn’t even know it!! What if he was gaining information on us?!!

 **Delic:** You all make Orihara-san sound like the devil incarnate. Well at least this explains why Bakyura was always so mean to Kanra

 **Yuki:** But he is Psyche! I met him in person a couple of times; he was an asshole.

 **Delic:** Yuki, call me by Delic on this chat. That is my handle name…

 **Yuki:** Oh right, sorry!

 **Bakyura:** You know Delic your real name is quite pretty it matches your extraordinary brilliance and I’m sure your out-of-this-world beauty.

 **Delic:** Bakyura… You got to stop, I’m still the same person I was before so treat me the same please.

 **Bakyura:** But how can I help myself when I am talking with such an amazing lady!

 **Yuki:** Um… is he always like this…

 **Setton:** Yeah… he’s a bit much but you get used to it

 **Tanaka Taro:** Have you gotten over your shock Setton?

 **Setton:**  No, but I decided I would deal with that information later…

 **Delic:**  This has been too much for me tonight, I think I’m going to head to bed. Please Yuki don’t reveal too much about me… Bye Everyone.

 **Setton:** Bye Delic!

 **Yuki:** Don’t worry I’ll spill all your little secrets <3 Bye

 **Tanaka Taro:** See you later Delic.

 **Bakyura:** Bye Delic, too bad the fun is only starting…

**Delic has left the chat –**

**Tanaka Taro:** I think it’s time for you to get off too Bakyura, you have already said too much

 **Bakyura:** Awww don’t be a sour puss!! I’m just having some fun in a world without Orihara Izaya. It’s like the city let out a sigh of relief, everything feels so calm right now

 **Yuki:** You’re right about that… but I don’t think this will last forever. What’s that English saying…? Oh yeah, “it’s the calm before the storm”

 **Setton:** What do you mean Yuki?

 **Yuki:** Well you know how things work, if someone in power dies there is always another person to take his place… Izaya was the person who made the chaos of the city more of an organized chaos, with him gone… well I think we should be wary of the person who takes his place…

 **Yuki:** Well I don’t have much more to say, so I’m going to go! It’s a pleasure meeting you all!

**Yuki has left the chat –**

**Setton:** Hm, I wonder what Yuki was going on about. You think what she says holds any truth?

 **Bakyura:** This girl obviously knows more than she lets on… I wonder who she is…

 **Tanaka Taro:** This is a group that Izaya created, I am pretty sure all of us know more than we are letting on. Why else would Izaya bother with this group?

 **Bakyura:** Because he’s a lonely asshole with no friends…

 **Setton:** I’m sure Izaya has at least one friend… I mean is it possible for everyone in the world to dislike him?

 **Bakyura:** Yeah, I’m sure it’s possible.

 **Tanaka Taro:** I agree with Setton, I’m sure he has friends. Also, he doesn’t seem like that much of a bad guy. I just don’t trust him

 **Bakyura:** He is a bad guy. You cannot win if you play with him, he will destroy you and everything you find precious

 **Setton:** My roommate is calling for me. I guess I’ll go for the night. Bye Everyone!

 **Bakyura:** Bye Setton

 **Tanaka Taro:** Talk to you soon.

**Setton has left the chat –**

**Tanaka Taro:** I think we should wipe this chat, or at least part of this chat. Just in case…

 **Bakyura:** In case of what? Orihara Izaya is dead, and that is that...

 **Tanaka Taro:** In case your wrong. It doesn’t matter what the public says, I have a feeling Izaya isn’t dead. I’m going to erase the chat now and go to sleep. It’s late.

 **Bakyura:** Fine, talk to you later. I’ll be getting off too then.

**Bakyura has left the chat –**

**Zeus has joined the chat –**

**Zeus:** Hm, how interesting. Izaya has made quite an interesting group

**Zeus has left the chat –**

**[The chat has been wiped – There are no more messages to show]**

**Tanaka Taro has left the chat –**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION  
> For the month of April I will be going on a hiatus. My exams are right around the corner and I am more than a little freaked. Sorry I'll be back and better than ever after exam season!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I have been M.I.A for a while and that's because writer's block and stuff. I had a lot of ideas I wanted to incorporate into this chapter but I decided might as well release a chapter even if it's not amazing after all it's almost a year since I last posted. I hope people are still here. And I hope that people enjoy it <3 Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoy <3

**CHAPTER 9**

**March 31 st, 7:24 p.m. – Nexus Pharmaceutical Inc. **

YAGIRI NAMIE POV

How dare they? How dare they go against me? Threatening my dear Seiji! Did they really think that _that_ would win my acquiescent? How foolish of them. If they want Izaya dead, so be it. I’ll let them think I helped them kill Izaya, only to watch Izaya destroy them piece by piece. Relying on Izaya of all people… how far have I sunk? But this is for my Seiji. I will do anything for my Seiji.

“I see, so if I get the documents you need and a DNA sample, then you’ll hire me?” I ask the CEO of Nexus Pharmaceutical Inc., “And you have no problem faking a death for me?”

“Well of course, Yagiri-san. You will be a valued asset to the company, we could even find you a permanent position as a lead researcher. After all, we know of your previous work.”

“Cloning Izaya though? Is that really what the world needs? Another Orihara Izaya?” I question the CEO. “Surely there is a better person for this. Even Heiwajima-kun would be better.”

“Orihara-kun has quite good genetics, and if we can breed this child clone of Izaya ourselves, we can ensure that he turns out the way we want.”

“If you truly want Izaya’s DNA, getting it won’t be hard. I must warn you however, if you plan to use this child to cross Izaya in some way, he will ruthlessly destroy you. I don’t really care either way, but I am warning you for your own safety.” I tell the man, “Well until next time. Thank you for all your help.”

I shake the man’s hand and leave the office. Now all I must do is get Izaya on board with this plan. Let’s hope this all works out the way it should. What is that man thinking? A clone of Izaya? I can’t even imagine what that would be like.

* * *

 

**April 1 st, 1:05 p.m. – Orihara Izaya’s Shinjuku Apartment**

First, I need to find that. I’m sure that is some here somewhere… Found it! This is the document the CEO was talking about. The document about another cloning experiment that happened approximately six years ago. It ended in a disaster. How bad could it really have been?

 Well I guess I’ll take this file with me. He’s not going to be here anyway, he won’t notice if this is missing. However, let’s take a look at this document first.

 

 

I wonder who the host for this project was. If I was to take a guess, it would be Izaya as he has the files. But that begs the question, why would a younger version of Izaya go seek out Heiwajima-san. As far as I know Izaya didn’t meet until high school at least. Unless the clone retained all of Izaya’s memories. That still doesn’t explain why the clone would visit Heiwajima-san, if the clone retained all of the memories then it would never risk its neck by meeting Heiwajima-san in a vulnerable state. The only answer that makes sense is that the host was not Izaya in this project. He may have had his own way of getting these documents.

At that moment my phone buzzes, signaling I got a new message…

* * *

**April 4 th, 1:34 p.m. – Nexus Pharmaceutical Inc**

It’s only been a couple of days since I retrieved the files from Izaya’s apartment and started working as the lead researcher at Nexus Pharmaceutical. However, already there has been significant progress on the cloning. The files had in depth records and diagrams on cloning techniques and the practices they used. The more I read this file the more questions I have on the host of the clone used in this practice. All signs point to Izaya but the reports on the clone that supposedly retains memories acts nothing of the Izaya I have come to know and hate. This discrepancy could be accounted to the fact that this clone is not Izaya and it may not retain _all_ memories. It could also be accounted to the fact that I may not know the Great Orihara Izaya as well as I have always thought. However, that disturbs me, how could I not know him? How great an actor is Izaya, that he can fool someone he spends almost all his time with.

The cloning process was already near complete when I arrived at the company, the subject was known as Ex 12. The DNA that I had provided to them was injected into the subject and in the mere four days since I have arrived the subject has already developed to the size of an elementary school child. However, this clone wasn’t anywhere as developed as the clones in the reports have been. It is obvious that with these documents on the previous testing we would be able to create a perfect clone by combining both processes. However, in its own way this clone reminds me of Izaya. The boy is intelligent and a sharp tongue to match. He’s much more vulnerable and trusting than Izaya, which is quite interesting when considering that this child has so much less of a reason to be trusting.

* * *

 

**April 4 th, 9:57 p.m. – Ikebukuro Park**

“The subject is frightened, it doesn’t look like he has any connection to this park the way clone 32b did.” I look at Dr. Hayata, “We should bring him back to the clinic. All he’s done for the last 10 mins is wander into the bushes and hide.”

“Yagiri, your place to lead is in the hospital. I was put in charge of this trip, and I know what I am doing. Don’t let your _maternal_ instincts for that subject cloud your judgment. It obviously has some emotional attachment to this place. Why else would it be crying?”

“Hayata-san, I’m sure any person could see he’s terrified of being alone rather than holding any attachment to this place. Besides Heiwajima-san is nearby, who knows what he would do if he thinks we were going to harm this child.”

How is it that I always end up working with idiots? Really, it’s beyond me, I was promoted to lead researcher, as promised, when I joined the company, however the previous lead researcher Dr. Hayata wasn’t too happy about this. I understand being demoted must have hurt his pride, but the sexist comments don’t make me like him anymore. His lack of honourifics towards anyone he deems beneath him is also quite annoying.

“Heiwajima wouldn’t care. It’s not his child.” He replies to me. Is he naturally this stupid or has he suffered some permanent head injury recently that I’m not aware of?

“You really think Heiwajima-san wouldn’t care? You clearly haven’t met him. Besides if you really want to base this on the previous experiment with Clone 32b, then you must note that subject had some sort of relationship with Heiwajima-san.”

“Yes dear, I’m sorry to offend you,” Dr. Hayata retorts, sarcasm layering his words. “You’re right, I should never have said anything. However, as I still am in charge, we are going to continue to observe without interfering.”

A few minutes of this nonsense pass, and Dr. Hayata is already half asleep when Heiwajima seems to have noticed the sound of Ex 12’s crying. Heiwajima looks at Ex 12 like he’s seen a ghost and calls out to him so softly I’m not sure if I even heard him, I’m sure Dr. Hayata didn’t hear him.

“… Roppi?”

I knew Heiwajima would find the clone sooner or later, Ex 12 just seemed really startled. It didn’t look like the name meant anything to him, as I expected. This kid is far from the same as Clone 32b.

Ex 12 ran as fast as he could with his little limp; and as luck would have it he ran towards the direction we were hiding. It was simply a matter of intercepting him and carrying him away without Heiwajima noticing. As we sped away from the park, I held the frightened child tightly; because that’s what he is, a child. Not just an experiment to be tampered with.

* * *

 

**April 4 th, 11:04 p.m. – Kishitani Shinra’s Household**

HEIWAJIMA SHIZUO POV

“This is not the first time this happened. It happened once before…”

“Shizuo what happened?” Shinra asks, uncharacteristically serious.

“I thought it was a dream, but now I’m not so sure. It was my birthday, a couple of years back…”

___FLASH BACK____

**3 Years Ago - January 28 th, 10:31 p.m. – Ikebukuro Park**

I was just about ready to get comfortable on my couch and relax a bit with a cake when there was a knock on the door. Who the fuck is knocking on my door? Whatever I’ll just pretend I’m not home.

A few minutes of silence go by when the knocking is back this time more instant. I keep ignoring the door until a full ten minutes have gone by and the person still hasn’t let up. Fucking hell, I bet it’s that stupid flea hear to mess with me, I knew it was too good to be true to have a somewhat peaceful birthday.

I open the door ready to punch the living daylights out of the person at the door, when I stop.

“Roppi?... Is that you?” I whisper to the child, because that’s what Roppi was still. A child.

“No. I’m quite similar to him though,” The child whispers to me, his voice was aged in a way that his body wasn’t. “I can’t stay too long, I just wanted to say happy birthday and, that Roppi doesn’t blame you. He knows why you left, no one blames you.” He smiles a broken smile, “You really are our best friend, Shizu-chan. Now be happy, smile, and don’t worry about us.”

And with that the child turns and leaves. I wanted to reach out to him, but I couldn’t. There was something in me that told me I’d get another chance to see him again, but this wasn’t the time. This child has something to do, something that can’t involve me…

___FLASHBACK END___

**April 4 th, 11:12 p.m. – Kishitani Shinra’s Household**

“It was such a strange occurrence, and so short that I convinced myself it was a dream the next day. But it happened again, today. I was at Ikebukuro Park and I saw him. He was different this time. He was crying, he ran away when he saw me. He looked like he was limping.”

The way he was limping is so similar to the way he would limp after a bad day with his parents. He would ignore the pain and pretend he’s okay. But he’s not okay, he never was.

“How do I keep letting him slip through my fingers, Shinra? I don’t know what to do anymore I just want him back. I should’ve never abandoned him that day. It was stupid of me. It was so stupid of me…”

I’m so stupid, how could I keep hurting him like that. Letting him get hurt. If I had just stayed with him, told him the truth. Maybe we could’ve figured this out. Maybe I-

“What’s so stupid of you to do Shizuo-san?” An annoying child’s voice interrupted my train of thought.

“What?” I look to the sound of the voice to see Mairu walking into the room with Kururi close behind her.

“Oh! I know! It’s because you didn’t figure out how to kill Iza-nii before someone else did! I’m upset about that too! We could’ve had the perfect chance to kidnap Iza-nii for you but someone else made him explode! How dare they steal that from us, right Kuru-nee?

The quieter twin nods at her. What in the world are Orihara’s siblings doing here?

“You look confused Shizuo-san. Oh, I bet it’s because you’re wondering why we’re here! It’s because Shi-nii is looking after us now! With Izaya gone we finally have a brother who will live with us! Right, Shi-nii?”

“…together.” _We’ll all be living together!_ The older twin adds, quite unnecessarily.

“I wouldn’t let you live with me if it wasn’t for my darling beloved Celty’s kindness. Ah~ she really is the best, isn’t she?” Shinra’s entire demeanor changed back to the idiot scientist when the two girls arrived in the room.

“Wait, Shini?” I ask the girls confused by their words. Why are the calling Shinra death?

“Yup Shi-nii, Shinra-nii but shorter. And he’s an underground doctor so isn’t death really the best name for him? It was Kuru-nee’s idea! Isn’t she so clever?”

“…Yuuhei-san…” _(You promised us that Yuuhei-san was coming!)_

“Yeah, Shi-nii! You promised us Yuuhei-san not Shizuo-san! When will he be here?”

“Oi! Shinra are you exploiting my bro-”

“Kasuka-kun agreed to come by tomorrow. Now off to bed with you two or I’ll call and cancel! As for you Shizuo, spend the night here. We’ll continue this conversation in the morning with you brother. Also try not to break anything!”

With that Shinra walks into his office and Celty starts making arrangements for everyone to sleep.

“It’s ok Celty, I think I should just go home.”

[No. Stay Shizuo, I think it’ll be for the best. We’re all exhausted here. And you’ll be able to see your brother tomorrow and talk about your experiences with Roppi.]  

“Alright, but I’m gonna smash Shinra’s face in for exploiting my brother!”

* * *

**April 5 th, 11:49 a.m. – Kishitani Household**

“Shizuo-san! Shizuo-san! Wake up! Wake up!” An annoying voice calls out to me waking me from a pleasant slumber.

“Grr, what is it!? What the hell Mairu?”

“Yuuhei-san’s here! He wants to see you! He told us to wake you up!”

“Us?” I blearily open my eyes and I see Kururi standing by the bed holding an air horn. “Wait, do-” Before I could finish my sentence I was cut off by the air horn.

“FUCKING HELL KURURI!” I yell over the sound, “STOP THAT!”

“…anger…” _You’re angry at me._ Kururi says as she stops the air horn.

“How dare you get mad at Kuru-nee!? She was just trying to help! You should be ashamed of yourself Shizuo-san!

“You two are almost as annoying as your shitty brother.” I yawned as I got up. I do feel bad; however, that air horn was a little over the top."

I get up and walk out of the room to see Kasuka sitting on the couch, drinking tea, and quietly talking to Celty. They both look up as I approach the couch.

“Good morning, Nii-san.”

“Why’re you here so damn early, Kasuka?” I grumble as I collapse into the couch. Celty gets up and offers me a tea, which I accept. “Thanks, Celty.”

“It’s almost noon, Nii-san, you’ve slept in pretty late today.”

“What? It’s already noon?” I look at my phone in disbelief. “I don’t remember the last time I woke up this late! At least it’s Sunday, I don’t need to go to work today.”

“Nii-san it’s Wednesday.”

“Fuck, I’m so late. I got to go!” I exclaim as I run to the washroom to wash my face. I don’t have a change of clothes, so I’ll have to make do with the clothes I slept in.

“Celty-san, can you give me a lift?”

[I would, however, Shinra called your boss and told him you weren’t fit to work today. We need to talk about your mental health Shizuo. This can’t be put off until later.]

I heave a sigh, walk back into the kitchen, and collapse on to the couch.

“Well? What is it?”

“Nii-san… maybe your hallucinations are related to Orihara-san?” He says while sipping his tea.

“WHAT THE HELL KASUKA? Why would the hallucinations have anything to do with THAT FUCKING BEAN SPROUT?” I clench my fists, and try to calm down. This is my brother he’s just trying to help. Even if I have no fucking clue why he would bring up that damn louse.

“Nii-san, what was your first thought when you saw Orihara-san? Wasn’t it the same as mine? He looks like Roppi.”

“But he’s not Roppi, that look on his face, that’s not the look that Roppi would have on his face. That twisted look… there was no doubt in my mind that he wasn’t Roppi. Besides they didn’t even have the same name.”

“I never said he was Roppi. I just pointed out he looked like him.” Kasuka says while watching me carefully, as if I’m about to explode.

“Well why would you bring that up then?”

“I’m just saying maybe Orihara-san stirred up the memory of Roppi for you, so when Orihara is gone it’s like you’re losing Roppi all over again. Maybe that’s causing your hallucinations. I was talking to Shinra about this earlier and he says it seems quite likely.” Kasuka nods as if this all makes sense and continues, “That’s part of the reason he’s not here right now. He didn’t want you to get angry at him.”

“I’m going to go on a walk, before I do something I’ll regret.”  

* * *

**April 5 th, 1:30 p.m. - Shinjuku Hote**

HEIWAJIMA KASUKA’S POV

[He’s not back yet… Should we go look for him?]

I turn to look at Celty, who looks quite nervous, and shake my head.

“No. It’ll just set him off to be coddled. He can take care of himself, he just needs sometime to digest this. He knows the truth in my words, he just needs to see it.”

[If I may ask… how well do you know Roppi-san? You seem to know more than you let on.]

I may not be Orihara-san but even I could tell that this is the real reason for Celty’s nervousness.

“I do. Nii-san knows Roppi the best, but he doesn’t want to see what’s right in front of him.” I pull out a picture of Roppi and Shizuo as kids from my bag. “I was meaning to give this to Nii-san today, but that may have to wait until a later time.”

Celty visibly looks startled when she sees the picture, I know what she is seeing; a younger Orihara-san smiling happily, beside Nii-san who is equally as happy. This was taken on Nii-san’s birthday, before Orihara left.

[This… is Izaya?]

“Yes. Nii-san doesn’t want to admit it.”

I know why Nii-san is so against this connection. If he fully accepts that Orihara-san is Roppi, Nii-san will blame himself for whatever happened to Roppi. He denies it so vehemently that he’s just hurting his friend more. If Nii-san just gave Orihara-san a chance, then maybe Nii-san would be happier.


End file.
